Hearts War: Death Angel
by Deolureium
Summary: Ariel got a call from Japan while she was at work and it turns out to be no one other then Uchiha Itachi. Her best friend, Rexy nickname Hidan is coming along with her. They later meet with someone named Deidara. OcxItachi, OcxDeidara, OcxHidan Ocx?
1. JAPAN

**_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_**

**_CHAPTER 1: JAPAN_**

I have brown hair that goes to my waist, brown eyes, long bangs, and small. I work in Bookland here in Kamloops, during the summer I work as a firefighter. This year is my seventh year, I've graduated with an honor roll in my high school. I've been attending TRU this past year. Now that I got a phone call coming from Japan, asking me to go over there to work as a firefighter. I was like 'What?' one of my co-workers asked what was wrong because of my shocked face while I held my cell to my ear.

"Well?" my friend who is also a guy asked me.

"I've just been asked to go to Japan." I said breathlessly.

"What?" another voice called she was also a good friend of mine.

"Relax you guys, it's probably just a prank call or something." I said.

"We assure you this is no prank, you company has assigned you to this. You have been trained under one of the bosses, correct?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, I have." I said.

"Then, you will come?"

"Uh.." I hesitated for a moment. "Sure, I'll do it. Just tell me what's going on before I pass out from all this excitement." I said trying to make a joke out of it.

"You are going to be made crew chief, everything will be covered. Apartment, money, schooling. You are still in Thompson Rivers University? Correct?"

"Yes," I said

"You major is Mechanics, your secondary is forestry. Correct?"

"Yes,"

"You have also studied Japanese, and other languages? Correct?"

"Yes." I said starting to shake from the excitement of getting this phone call. I wasn't expecting this. Really I wasn't.

"So what is he saying?" my guy friend asked.

"Relax, Kyle. It seems like I'm being transferred over there." I said to him.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Rexy." I said using her nickname.

"So while you be coming?" the voice asked.

"As long as I get your name." I said.

"Uchiha, Itachi." I stood with my mouth wide open. Being in a book store full of books, manga, and what ever else can be rewarding. I didn't think it would be this rewarding to hear my favorite name from one of my favorite mange to be heard.

"Th-thank you, Itachi." I said as I looked at Rexy. She of course squealed like a fan girl. She just loves the anime slash Manga Naruto. "Does he actually exist? who is this person?" I asked her I held up the phone to her ear the man was still talking. I pulled it back and listened.

"Oh my goodness!" she said. "It sounds so like him!" she practically jumped up and down from where she was standing. Kyle just looked at her and looked at me.

"Your, Ariel. It's nice to meet you. Unofficially, of course." Itachi said.

"Yes," I smiled. "Your Itachi from Naruto. Correct?" I mocked him now. I only heard him chuckle, but he didn't say anything. "Is that all?" I asked finally after a moment of silence.

"Yes, we shall be meeting soon for your set up. Once you get here that is. Your ticket, money, and passport will be in the mail. I'll be waiting. Miss Ariel." Itachi said and hung up.

"OMG!" me and Rexy called out. Kyle looked at us like we were crazy, which he was used to from me, also my major mood swings. My main is from happy and hyper, to angry and terrifying. He stays away when that happens. "I'm going to Japan!" I said sad now. Kyle looked a bit relieved that I'm not mad. "I won't see you." I said still sad.

"But you get to meet someone named after Itachi! ITACHI GIRL!" Rexy said.

"I know, but you won't be there." I said and got another phone call from Japan. "What the?" I said and answered.

"I forgot to mention, you can bring someone with you. Have a good day." He said and hung up again.

"Rexy, wanna come to Japan?" I said with a smile now. I only received a smile and got glomped by her.

"Okay, that looks hot." Kyle said seeing our position on the floor. Rexy was straddling me, while I was on the floor laughing.

"Shut it before I make a new mouth for you to use." I said a smile on my face to show that I wasn't that mad at him. "Get off me, your heavy." I said.

"A little longer?" Rexy asked with a pout. I only laughed.

"Perv." I simply said and she got off quickly.

"I just got word you, and Rexy are moving to Japan." our boss said. I looked up at her still lying on the floor.

"Yeah, Cakes." I smiled and sat up.

"You know I don't like that name." Cakes said.

"Yeah, when other people call you that." I smiled.

"Your right." she said with a smile. "You can work until you officially move over there." Me of course was happy that I get to stay a Bookland for a while longer. I had a lot more books to get, before I finished my two, two sided shelves. I lived in a trailer court, that my dad owns. I don't live with my family, I help look after the two brats when they are out. My mother and father separated this year. Of course I didn't really pay attention to their relationship. My father was almost never around, and my mother was way to over worked. So I would help her with the baby, and my little brother, and my older brother. A hyper active, baby sister and little brother. A sluggish older brother. Yup. If it weren't for me, that place would have been crumbling down. I've given my mother half my pay check to help them out, and the other half, and the book store one I kept for myself. My father never really paid the bills, or looked after us that much. He never even pays me back, he never even paid me for working with him. Yeah, he's an ass. I never knew what a real father does, so I just assume that, that was how they were suppose to act. Until I met my friends father's. I was thinking. 'I was ripped off! That mother fucker!'. So I had no daddy when I was growing up. That's why I'm wild and I don't give a fuck.

"I'm going to miss you." Kyle said he blushed a little. Yeah, he was crushing on me. I knew it from the start. I may not seem that smart, but I'm smarter then you think. I taught my father to use the computer, I retaught my mother to use the computer. I helped look after my mother when she was in the hospital for an entire year. Good thing I was home studying at the time. You wouldn't believe the schools here, I was held back three times, in two. Two different schools. In home studying I passed those three years. I graduated in a public school with a story to tell of the year before. That was the year my sister was born. If it weren't for me, my mother, and sister would have both died. I don't care if you don't believe me, but one thing is for sure I never bull shit you.

"I'll miss you too." Rexy said and gave Kyle a hug.

"Ugh, I wasn't talking to you fatty." Kyle said.

"Aw, I love you to." Rexy said teasingly, I only laughed forgetting I was sitting on the floor.

"Daddy, you better move before you get run over or something." Cakes said with a smile. I looked up only to see a slobbery pink tounge in my face.

"Ew." I quickly got up and looked at the dog. "What a little cute puppy." I smiled petting the dog and went back to work. The owner didn't mind me petting the dog, none of them did. I was good with animals, they all knew that. I was the only one that didn't have to ask to pet the creatures. 'Uchiha Itachi. To bad he died in Naruto, I wonder what would have happened if he didn't. Well I wouldn't be thinking about it so much if that guy hadn't called me.' I smiled finishing up work and going home.

"Itachi!" someone called and I looked up. My other nickname, and the character I cos play.

"Naruto, my belove." I said in Itachi's voice. It took me forever to learn that, I also know a few more. They all took me forever to learn. It hurts my throat just thinking about it.

"Itachi!" I heard another voice, it was Rexy. She always plays Hidan.

"Rexy." I smiled.

"Now is a good time to practice." Rexy, and Naruto both said at the same time.

"Now?" I asked starting to feel the after effects from work.

"Yes! The sailor song!" they both said and of course I was dragged along with it. Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara joined in after. My three closest friends, also major Itachi fans. I like Itachi, along with Gaara, and Deidara. We even started a gang called the Akatsuki. Somehow Naruto joined with us, not even me knows how. After we finished the dance me and Rexy told them that we were moving to Japan, and we of course told them that Uchiha Itachi called me personally. They all freaked out.

"Yes, that was his name. I even asked him. He didn't even know I like that character from Naruto." I started answering their questions. "He sounded exactly like him." I said Rexy nodded. "It was almost scary." I said and started to wonder. "I'll call up my company and ask if anyone sent a call through to me. In the morning. See you all later." I said and started to walk to my best friend dorm. I was helping Rexy pack. She doesn't know anything about packing. She would just throw everything in. We would have to like carry five extra bags. One for shoes, her shirts, pants, bathroom things, and what ever else comes to mind. While I only had two, and a carry on. I made sure to pack my suit for firefighting.

"Alright, I'll throw it all to you." Rexy said as soon as we opened the large suit case.

"Ready for the stink a thon." I teased.

"Shut up!" she threw a pants at me.

"Aw man! Crusty!" I said and threw it in the suit case not folding it.

"No it isn't! It's clean!" she said hitting me lightly.

"How clean was it? Like five years clean? Please, my sister can hit better then you." I laughed.

"Pack!" Rexy said.

"I've already pack, that's why I'm helping you." I laughed. I loved bugging the hell out of people. But when they bug me, I flip. I hate annoying people, I was having troubles keeping my cool in my family. It felt like everything was on my shoulders. I was having trouble keeping myself from snapping at the littlest things my brother did. They would keep me up until it would be morning, until the sun came up, until night has come again. I would be so worn that I would fall sleep in the morning and stay active at night. Getting them up in the morning is another story. I'm just glad I moved out while I got the chance.

"Should I bring my cos play things?" Rexy asked.

"HELL YES! YOUR NOT LEAVING THAT EXPENSIVE THING HERE!" I called out. "I brought mine." I smiled. Rexy also know how I am with the mood swings. Thanks to my family that developed it.

"Alright, don't have to yell." she said in a tiny voice.

"You think the place would have a yard, or have a big living room?" I asked thinking about the trip.

"For your fighting, they better." Rexy smiled.

"I'll have your bags at my place. I'll leave my truck with my mother, or actually I'll take it with us." I said thinking again.

"That truck is huge, plus it just screams your name, Ariel." Rexy said. I laid down on her bed.

"I'm staying the night, to tired to drive home." I said to her and curled up under the covers.

"Fine with me." she said and put the bags on the floor and curled up with me.

"Total yaoi." I smiled.

"No, Yuri." she said.

I woke up earily as usual, and walked out onto the balcony the dorms had. I love the feel of the cold morning. It was relaxing some how. How it refreshed your skin, the breeze ruffled through your hair, the crisp air surrounding you. It was absolutely art, natural art that couldn't be explained in black and white, or paint, it only expresses in the feel, and taste. How you would wish to capture it, but can't because it would already be gone.

"Hey, lover." Rexy said behind me.

"Hey, Rexy." I said as I watched the sun coming up. "You make me feel like a guy when you say it like that." I said not fully looking at her.

"Well, you act like one. After all you had no daddy when you grew up." she said standing beside me.

"I forgot to tell my mother that I'm going to Japan." I said.

"It's so cold, how can you stand it out here?" she asked coming closer to me.

"Aw, we look like a couple." I teased.

"Shut up!" she hit me lightly.

"Hidan, your going soft." I said.

"You cheat on me." she said.

"With who?" I asked acting confused.

"Naruto, Sakura, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori, not to mention your own brother. You can be such a player." Rexy said acting sad.

"Aw my poor Hidan, am I ignoring you?" I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Yes," she sniffled coming closer.

"Aw, look at the love birds." Kisame said. I looked up.

"Kisame, your such a jerk. Ruin a perfect moment." I said.

"I hear your going to Japan." Kisame said.

"Yeah," I said looking at the sun coming up fully now.

"Well, nice meetin' ya Shadow." Kisame held out his hand.

"You act like I'm going to die or something." I said glaring at him.

"Well, what ever. What are you wearing?" he asked looking at me.

"My underwear. What else!" I said joking.

"No, you need to show more body. That looks like a faded blue jeans, with a large black plain shirt." he said looking at me, then lifting up my shirt.

"Shut up," I said as I slapped his hand, and started to go inside.

"Itachi!" Kisame called coming after me.

"Don't Itachi me. You sound like my wife." I said walking in, the people at the desk laughed. "You should see us when were sober." I winked and walked up to the elevators acting drunk as I done so. They only laughed harder at my silliness. Guess who I saw, yes. Sasori, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Deidara.

"Itachi!" they all screamed and jumped on me.

"To many of you!" I called out. "Your squishing me!"

"I told you your a player!" Rexy called out.

"Aw, Hidan. Don't be like that." I said. "Kisame, a little help!" The people at the desk started to giggle. "Ah! Naruto not there! Sakura don't do that!" the people at the desk started to laugh again. "Don't pull Sasuke! Ah! Deidara!" People started to gather, an the people at the desk laughed even harder.

"Were not even doing anything!" They all said and got off me. Everyone that gathered started to laugh, even the ones behind the desk. I got up and brushed myself off.

"You let your imagination run wild again, didn't you Itachi?" Rexy said.

"Don't you know it, babe. The best five minutes of my life." I smiled and started to walk into the elevator. I heard everyone chuckling. I knew it would be them that would get all the questioning, instead of me. They found out a few moments to late. They answered with blushing faces, and shuddering. From what I heard from the one's that did the questioning. Of course, it was utter hell for me. Being yelled at by them, for abandoning them.

"It was humiliating!" they all called out after they were done ranting on me.

"Serves you right for attacking me." I said while laying down with my arm over my face.

"Your so sexy when you do that. Yeah." Deidara smiled watching me.

"Shut up." I said.

"It's so exciting. Yeah." Deidara said. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. I only got jumped on.

"Deidara get off!" I called trying to push her off.

"Wow, a total yaoi, and yuri fest in here." my friends roommate said. Deidara only looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, wanna join, were doing Itachi." Kisame said climbing on the bed with us.

"Fuck off, you fucking ass holes!" I said mad. They all did as told, worried that I might punch in their faces.

"You okay?" Rexy asked after a moments of silence.

"No." I simply said after another moment of silence. "You all gave me a head ache."

"Serves you right." Kisame said now annoyed.

"It was all worth it to see you all suffer." I smiled slightly then my cell went off. "Shit, forgot to tell my family I'm moving." I said as Naruto handed me my phone. "Hello?" I asked as I opened it up.

"Ariel. We need more money for food, can you help, please?"

"Yeah sure mom. I'm also moving to Japan." I said.

"Yeah I heard at the school." my mother said.

"Wow news travels fast." I smiled. "I'll send you the rest of my pay check, and my fire check. That should last you for two months."

"Two it should last a year." she said. I only laughed.

"Come on, you know I have never made enough, for the money to last one year. With only two pay checks." I said.

"You make it seem like you can last for a year with only two pay checks. Two week and eight hours on one fire that should lead up to five hundred or so. Plus the book store one." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give you some now, and save the rest for when you need it. See you later." I said to her.

"You sure do a lot for your family." Kisame noted.

"Yeah because my fucking father never did shit all." I commented. "He's been living off of us for far to long, well me." I added.

"You sure had to take responsibility," Deidara said. "It's no wonder your still alive. And sane."

"Well yeah, like I would die that soon when my life has only begun." I said and got up. "I'll take your bags over my place, I still have a lot of running around to do. Later." I called carrying the large suit case, two backpacks, and a carry on.

"Would it kill you to call us by our real names? Itachi?" Deidara called to me.

"What ever, Morgan, see you later Mike." I said to Deidara who is Morgan and Mike who plays Kisame. "Scarlet," I said to Sakura "and Ray" Sasuke. "Stay out of trouble." I walked out.

"Damn it all to hell." I said as I seen that our flight was delayed. "What are we going to do Rexy?" I asked her.

"Your asking me! Your the brains you figure it out." she snapped. 'Shit! She didn't get any sleep. Now I have to deal with her along with the flight plans.' I thought and looked around.

"Excuse me, Un?" I heard a voice behind me, and turned around to see a long blonde haired man with blue eyes. Rexy of course was staring at him.

"Yes?" I asked after a moment of silence. 'I swear he looks just like Deidara.' I thought.

"Are you on the same flight as me? Un." he asked. 'He looks embaressed. Kinda cute though.' I thought fighting back a grin.

"What's it to ya! Itachi, let's go!" Rexy snapped.

"Oh sure, it's okay for you to flirt with guys but not me?" I said to her as she dragged me away from the blonde.

"Your getting on my last nerve." she hissed and I of course cowered under her stare. I don't want to mess with her when she's like that.

"Alright, Sleeping Ugly." That did it. I got smacked across the face. "Chill!" I said holding her other hand so she won't hit me again. "Damn girl! That hurt." I said.

"It was suppose to!" she growled.

"Chill! Or were going to get kicked out because of your anger. And my smart ass mouth." I said making sure I added myself. She looked satisfied with that.

"Well what are we going to do! Our flight has been delayed and you with no plan for the night!" she practicly called out.

"Where the hell do you keep your chill pills? In your ass?" I said and made sure to doge the hand that would hit me. "Don't make me flip you." she stopped knowing how hard I can seriously hurt her.

"Did you say you had no place to stay? Yeah." the blonde said standing beside us. 'Damn he saw that.' I thought and nodded. I dogged another attack from her hand threattening to hit me again.

"Relax, Ugly. It's not like I'm giving him your phone number." there I go again. I didn't doge this one, it got me right across the face. "Ouch! That one hurt more then the last one! What am I? Your bitch?" the man took a step back. Rexy only huffed and turned around.

"Stupid, Itachi." she said.

"Itachi?" the boy said catching what she said.

"My nickname." I shrugged. "You are?" I asked.

"Deidara." he said and Rexy turned right around mouth hanging open.

"No fucking way! First that call from Itachi. ITACHI! Now him? Who's next? Hidan? Tobi? Tell me! Before I lose it!" Rexy called.

"Turn around. Good. Now bend down. Perfect." I said and kicked her right in the but. "Be quiet, before security comes." I said and started to rub where she hit me.

"Wow. She has.." I cut him off.

"Finish that sentence, and you will fall face first in the nearest dumpster. Or a wall." I told him.

"Protective much." he said.

"Not me, her." I said nodding in her direction. She stood up and turned towards us. "Calm?" I asked her.

"No where close." she growled. I took a step back, Deidara did the same. "Who are these people. Really? Their names are like off of Naruto. Seriously." she told me.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I didn't set this thing up. I wasn't even expecting a call from Japan, from the one and only Uchiha Itachi." I said. "_Bitch._" I said in Japanese.

"What was that?" she growled and I stepped back. "I said bitch." I said confessing. I knew she would find out sooner or later. May as well be now. She threw a punch at me this time. I of course caught it. Her other hand was in a fist and it started to come towards me. I caught that one to. I stepped on her foot, and leaned her back so she doesn't swing the other foot up.

"You know how I can seriously hurt you. It's amazing you lasted this long with out me raising my temper like that. Now shut it." I said and let her go, making sure that I stood her up first.

"Uchiha Itachi? Un." Deidara asked. "Naruto? Hm."

"Yeah, Itachi is from the anime Naruto." I filled in. He nodded his understanding. 'God this one sounds like Deidara. Even uses the 'Yeah, Hm, Un.' at the end of his sentence.' I thought and looked to see if Rexy was alright. She was standing there watching us, a small smile came across her face. I immedity knew what she was thinking. I only nodded and her smile only grew.

"So, Deidara." he looked at Rexy. "Why did you ask if we had a place to stay?" she asked. Deidara looked at me.

"She asked. Not me." I simply said and looked over at her. Her smug look plastered on her face. 'This will be fun.' I thought a small smile planted on my own face. She had a plan, I knew of the plan before she even said it. 'Operation: Get the Deidara to spill. Problem: Try not to look suspicious.' I thought. Her's would be different. 'Operation: Get Deidara and me together. Problem: Getting him to fall.' her smug look never fails.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought." he was blushing now. 'She is either very good, or he liked me from the start.' I thought as I watched his reaction.

"You just thought?" she prompted. The smile growing, and she winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"If you would like to share the same hotel." he was a deeper shade of red now, and he was looking down. I smiled and looked at her and gave her the look 'To easy. Your loosing it.' she gave me the 'Just shows that he likes you.' reply look.

"We would love to, right Itachi?" she asked me.

"Yeah what ever." I shrugged. My phone rang. "Damn, who could be calling now?" I said starting to get enough of the good-bye calls from my friends and family. "Japan..." I said and answered. "What up?" I asked.

"Are you on the plane?" the voice asked.

"If I was, then I wouldn't have answered now would I, Itachi?" I said. Deidara, and Rexy gave a shocked look.

"Well, what is going on? Is Deidara with you?" I looked at the phone.

"Flight's been delayed, and how the hell did you know about the blonde?" I asked. Rexy was more shocked then before. She mouthed 'Is he stalking us? or Watching us?' she asked. I only shrugged.

"So I see, a privet jet is coming for you three. Wait at gate A-5" he said to him.

"Cool, always wanted to travel first class with only three people." I said. Rexy looked at me wondering what I was talking about. I mouthed 'Jet' she almost squealed. I pointed at Deidara and her saying that all three of us is going. Deidara was confused by my hand signals.

"Be there." his said sternly.

"Yes, oh righteous one" I said mockingly. Rexy only laughed at that. I hung up. "A-5 is where we need to go. Itachi set us up with a privet jet, for the three of us." I said filling in Deidara. Deidara looked crushed. He seemed to mouth 'Damn that Uchiha.' of course I didn't catch the other word he said when he turned his head.

"Are you serious?" Rexy asked.

"Well, let's not dottle! Chop chop." I said trying to imitate the voice from an old nanny. Deidara only looked at me funny. "Move it, or I'll kick your ass there." I said in my terms.

"Nice, very nice. 'Move it, or I'll kick you ass there.'" she tried to say it in the old nanny tone. I busted out laughing.

"You call my acting bad." I said and started to pick up my bags only to find them in the hands of Deidara.

"Well let's go" he said moving towards the said gate. I looked at Rexy, she looked back at me and threw one of her bags at me. We both followed Deidara to the gate.

"Is this for real? Are we really going to Japan?" Rexy asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

'It's cold in here.' I thought and got up to grab my Akatsuki cloak that I brought in my carry on bag. I was coming back when the jet suddenly jerked to the right causing me to fall into Deidara's lap. He went through a mood swing, from sleep soundly, to wide awake to me on his lap.

"Um..Un." he said a flush of pink coming across his cheek.

"What never had a girl fall on your lap before." I said and got up, I looked over at Rexy relieved that she was asleep for that. I walked back to my seat and closed my eyes. Sleep never came to me. All I could feel was the stare that I was getting from Deidara. His wandering eyes never ceasing. It was like that for the whole trip. When we landed I woke up Rexy hoping this time she won't tear off my head. Deidara was right behind me.

"Leave me alone!" she growled and turned to her side, only to fall off the chair.

"We landed sleeping Ugly." I said and quickly jumped out of the plane before she would hit me again. Deidara came out holding his face, and a mad look on his face. "I'm famous for that." I smiled and walked over to where we were getting out bags. I was so tired, it felt like my bag was dragging me down.

"Be careful...Never mind." the man handing us our bags started to say. I had turned and hit my head on the wing of the plane and fell backwards.

"I'm just going to go ahead and laugh." Rexy said and started to do just that.

"You'll laugh harder after I say this." I said and she looked at me. "I'm a turtle and I can't get up!" I called trying my best to actually get up. She did as I predicted. Deidara helped me up, he of course was blushing.

**_END_**

**_CHAPTER 1: JAPAN_**

**_MUHAHAHA!EVIL!_**

**_(Was fixing this chapter, also, some spelling mistakes were taken care of^^; )_**


	2. Run!

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_CHAPTER 2: RUN!_

Deidara helped me up, he of course was blushing. Or it might have been from that hit he got from Rexy, when I abandoned him. We walked to the air port trying to find someone that Itachi might have sent.

"Looks like were staying at a hotel for the night." Deidara obviously happy about it. It was so late at night, probably around midnight. Rexy was still tired, and I didn't get any sleep because someone kept on staring at me for the rest of the flight. I honestly wanted to slap him, but then he would be hurt. I hated it when people looks so sad. It bugged me to no end until I would go and apologize to them.

"Yeah, I guess." I said and looked over at Rexy, whom of course was leaning against me. Also causing me to move closer to Deidara, he would just blush and look away. "Sleeping Ugly?" I whispered.

"No. Don't!" Deidara said scared that I might leave him, and he would get hit. Again.

"I'm not going to leave you. Relax." I said to him with a smile. He only nodded and held my arm to make sure that I don't actually leave him stranded. With a dragon to boot. "Hey, Hidan." I said trying not to bug her this time. "Hidan.." I said more loudly.

"Hidan?" Deidara asked me.

"Her nickname." I answered. "Ok, that isn't working. I'm pushing her." I said hoping that she heard that so I don't actually have to deal with a fire breathing dragon.

"I'm up!" she quickly got up, she looked at us. Deidara was still hanging on to my arm, and pulling me closer to him.

"You scare him half to death, he's using me as a shield." I told her. She had a look saying 'Yeah, Right' then rolled her eyes. "It's true Hidan." I said. Deidara tightened his grip, still unsure if I will leave him.

"Sure." she smirked and started walking over to a bench. "So, what are we doing?" she asked. I only shrugged. "Your the brains of this whole thing. Think of something!" she called out.

"Alright!" I yelled back at her, she had a shocked look on her face that I would actually snap at her like that. I thought for a moment ignoring the look for the time being.

"Excuse me?" a new voice said and tapped my shoulder. 'Everyone is after me! Why?' I thought and turned around to see someone in a black suit.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm Hidan, Uchiha Itachi sent me here for you." Rexy freaked out. "Yes, I found the right one." he said more to himself then to us.

"I wonder if were going to meet the whole Akatsuki gang." I said to Rexy, yet still loud enough for them to hear.

"We probably are, since they seem to circle around you. Itachi." she said.

"You think, Hidan?" I said to her.

"Excuse me?" he asked hearing his name.

"Nickname." Me, Rexy, and Deidara said at the same time. Hidan was shocked for a moment then smiled.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." he said and we followed.

"Itachi, I'm starting to miss Naruto, Deidara, Sasori, and Sakura." Rexy said to him.

"It will be fine, Hidan. Were still together." I smiled.

"Aw, you still love me. We should do it tonight." Rexy said.

"We have other things to worry about." I snapped, and looked up to see Deidara, and Hidan looking at us.

"What's wrong with Yuri?" Rexy said pulling my arm.

"Don't you mean Yaoi?" I smirked.

"Itachi, you perv!" she smacked me, and let me go.

"Oh relax! Geez sleeping Ugly." I said and ducked to doge another hit in a face. "Don't make me flip you." I warned. She stopped. "Finally." I said, but a little to soon. I got punched in the face.

"That's for calling me Ugly." she huffed.

"Your kinda sexy when your mad, Hidan." I smiled forgetting that Deidara, and Hidan were standing right there.

"Itachi!" she called out blushing. "Hidan is standing right there." I looked where she was pointing only to find Hidan smirking, and Deidara slightly blushing and smiling.

"Yes, were together. What's it to you?" I said pulling Rexy closer to me. Hidan only laughed. I looked and seen why, Rexy was a tomato next to me. "Aw. How cute." I smiled making her turn a deep shade of red.

"And you do that publicly?" Deidara asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"She's only bugging me. It's not like that." Rexy said pushing me away.

"But! Hidan!" I said pretending to be sadden by how she reacted.

"Oh shut it Ariel!" she said and crossed her arms. I looked down defeated.

"_Annoying, bitch_." I said in Japanese. Hidan was shocked of that word, and the fact that I said it in Japanese.

"What was that!" she screamed.

"Ah! Dragon attack!" I hid behind Deidara. She was steaming mad.

"What makes you think I'll stop her?" Deidara said trying to hide behind me.

"If she get's you then she might not get me." I said to him.

"You shouldn't have angered her in the first place!" Deidara said hiding behind Hidan.

"What a way to abandon a demsil in distress." I said to him. Rexy came at me at full force knocking me down. She gave me a few good punches before she finally calmed down. Of course she just had to be straddling me.

"Serves you right." she said with a mad tone looking at me rubbing my face.

"Yeah, you might want to get off me. Before were classified as gay." I said to her. She blushed and got off me.

"Your not?" Hidan asked.

"No, I just do that to bug them." I said to him getting up.

"Them?" he asked.

"Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame. It's like a love triangle she has going on. It just bugs the hell out of me when she does it to me. The other's didn't mind it much." Rexy said.

"Aw. Hidan you know I still love you." I smiled.

"shut it Itachi." she glared at me. I smiled devilishly.

"You know you want me. Face it." I smiled.

"How about I make you a new mouth?" she said.

"You'll be my sparing partner for the rest of the year." I said to her. She quickly retreated to stand behind Hidan.

"Yikes." Deidara said.

"She get's mad easily, when that happens someone has to fight her, until she feels better." Rexy filled them both in. "Sometimes it can last three hours, to eight." They both looked at her then at me.

"I like to tease them, try to tire them out." I said. "But they got smart and started doing the same." I smiled. They nodded. "I miss my old sparing partner. He gives a challenge." I said to myself as we started walking again.

"Aw. You miss Kisame. Poor you." Rexy said to me.

"Shut it." I said obviously feeling the after effects from the punches.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Rexy said getting me to lean on her for support. It felt like I had a truck running over my head and my brain was bouncing up and down trying to get out of my head. I started to feel dizzy after all that. "Sorry." she said to me.

"Don't worry about it, you gave me worse." I said to her. Last time she actually knocked me out, didn't regain consciousness until it was night time.

"Really?" she asked confused for a moment.

"Yeah, you knocked me out last time." I said, Deidara, and Hidan looked at me. "It's not the first time I made her mad." I shrugged. I felt arms coming around me and picking me.

"You are so slow." the one holding me said. Deidara looked mad for some strange reason. My mind wasn't fully functioning until I looked at the face.

"Sorry Itachi." Hidan said. I looked at him and was about to say 'For what?' until the one holding me said.

"You should be, keeping me waiting." we were off. All I could think of was 'What the fuck just happened?'.

"_Holy fuck._" I said in Japanese. Deidara, and Hidan looked at me.

"Is that all you know in Japanese?" Hidan asked.

"_Up your's._" I said to him still using Japanese, I also flipped him the bird.

"I like this one." he smiled. "A bitch sometimes, but I still like her."

"I'll kill you for that remark." me and Deidara said at the same time. I looked at him shocked. 'What's going on?' I thought. 'There's something more then what meets the eyes. What are they planing?' finally catching on to what's around me. Being knocked around so much can slow the brain process, but it didn't stop me from knocking them back. I wrapped my arms around the one carrying me and rested my head on his shoulder. Still felt like my head was pounding to get out. I only hope that it doesn't leave through the ears.

"Cheater." I heard Deidara say.

"Relax, you'll get your chance." that sounded like Rexy.

"Sounds like you like her too. Well to bad, she's mine." OMG! that was Hidan.

"None of you are touching her." I heard the soft smooth voice of the one carrying me. "She belongs to me." he finished. 'OMG!' I thought thinking of nothing else but that. I only heard Rexy laughing. She must know my position at that moment. She knows how my mind works, and she knows that I don't sleep much when I'm being carried. The one carrying me turned around and I opened my eyes to glare at them.

"She was awake the whole time?" Deidara said stepping back, Hidan also had a shocked look on his face. I didn't bother looking up, I know his reaction. Rexy only smiled, I seen through her eyes that the one carrying me was shocked as well but replaced it with a smile.

"I don't belong to anyone." I partly growled at them.

"Head still hurts?" Rexy asked me.

"Like hell. No worse. I've been through hell already." I said to her.

"You make hell seem like a playground." Rexy told me.

"Damn straight." I smiled.

"You sound like Zabuza." the one carrying said.

"The devil? I guess, but I don't carry a large sword." I told him. Again I seen that the one carrying me was shocked, when I looked over at Rexy. It was like she mimics their facial features, that was how I could tell. Not mind reading, nope just a normal kid with a shit load of problems right after the other shit load. Right now I seemed to be stuck right in the fucking middle. Again. How delightful.

"She can take a whole lot more damage," Rexy said. 'Nope, I'm more fragile then you think. I'm just ready to be broken into a thousand pieces.' I though. "Once she went up against five guys, and six girls and threw them all down. By herself. By that time she never even met me and the others." Rexy said. 'I was so scared at the time, I thought I was going to die.' I thought and listened on.

"All on her own?" the one carrying me asked.

"Yeah," Rexy said and smiled.

"What were her reasons?" Deidara asked.

"I had no reason, I was merely defending myself." I said. "Some girl seen me with her man, and went a got her friends, and her brother's. I told them that the guy came up to me and started asking questions. They didn't listen." I said. "_Two faced bitches_." I said in Japanese.

"Why the hell do you always talk in Japanese? I don't understand shit all of what you say most of the time." Rexy said.

"_Right, and you understand this right?_" I said in Japanese.

"What?" she asked. I then flipped her the bird and smirked. She looks mad.

"_Run!_" I said in Japanese to the one carrying me.

"I understood that!" she said and the man started running with me in his arms.

"_Faster she's gaining!_" he ran faster. "_Faster!_" I screamed. "Well what do you know. We made it to the door." I said as I looked back. "Hurry up slow pokes!" I called to them. He turned around only to see that Rexy wasn't chasing us after all. He blushed and looked down slightly. I heard Rexy start to laugh, along with Deidara, and Hidan.

"She got you good, Itachi-san." Hidan said laughing still as they stood beside us.

"Now who do I belong to?" I asked them. They looked confused.

"No one, you all belong to her." Rexy filled them in. They all groaned. Me and Rexy just bust out laughing.

"You can put me down now." I said to Itachi, who was still holding me. He only held on tighter. He turned around and walked out of the door.

"You will belong to me." He whispered in my ear and nibbled it a little before he put me in the car. Rexy slid into the other side of me, while Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan went in the front.

"That was so funny, I can't believe you did that to him." Rexy said talking to me, while I rested my head on her lap.

"You hit me hard, my head still hurts." I complained. "In my bag, their should be some aspirins." I told her.

"Alright." she said and dug around my bag for the said item. She took out two and handed them to me. I slipped one in my mouth and saved the other for later. "Your weird." she said.

"I only need one, cause it works for me like that." I told her. "I would take two if I really needed it." I said. I've always hated taking pain killers, everyone knew that.

----

We all got out and looked around. Itachi was explaining to us where our apartments were. Deidara, and Hidan were like living next door to us, and Itachi was in the one above us. I told Rexy that when I save enough money we would get a house. Not a big one, just one for us two, and have an extra guest room or two.

"Holy shit! It's fucking huge!" I called out in Japanese as soon as Itachi opened the door. "I thought it would be a small one," I said to Itachi.

"Forget the house, let's stay at this pad!" Rexy said beside me.

"House?" Itachi asked questioningly.

"Nothing to worry about." I waved it off and started to look around, Rexy was everywhere. I kept my control. 'I can work on my kung-fu here. Play the music loud in my room, all I have to do is sound prof it.' I thought and took a look out the window, it had a lot of Rexy's face imprints on it. So I didn't see much out there. I walked over to one of the rooms Rexy already claimed a small one just for herself, I walked to another. My stuff was already in there. Clothes flung, no flinging everywhere. "I guess this is my room" I said to the one flinging my clothes everwhere.

"Yeah! This room is just perfect for you! It's big, comfy, lots of light. Everything!" Rexy said still flinging my things everywhere. Deidara was behind me, same with Itachi. One of my underwear just had to land on Itachi's head. And one of my bra's just had to hit Deidara in the face.

"Any more?" I asked her hoping that nothing else of mine can come out and hit Hidan.

"I think that's it." Rexy said everything in it's place. A complete tornado just hit a second ago, and the clean up was right behind.

"Yeah, you missed two." I said pointing at Itachi, and Deidara.

"They won't fit in your room." Rexy said a little confused before noticing to what I was actually pointing at. "Opps!" she ran over and grabbed my underwear and pushed Itachi, and Deidara away while pulling me in and closing the door. I decided to bug her.

"Why are you taking off my shirt?" I called out. Locking the door behind me. Rexy only smiled and knew what I was doing.

"Your so god damn sexy! Itachi!" Rexy said using my nickname. I can only imagin what the boys out there are thinking. Rexy slammed herself agianst the door groaning.

"Aw! Hidan!" I called out. I couldn't help but try and hold my laughs. We both messed up each other's hair and swap clothing making sure that it wasn't on right. That went on for about half an hour before we came out. Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan were on the couch and only looked at us a slight blush on each of their faces. Deidara more red then Hidan, but a lot less then Itachi. Me and Rexy both looked at each other and laughed. They looked confused.

"You pervs. Like we would do anything like that!" Rexy said still laughing. They blushed even more. "Nice joke, Itachi." she said high fiving me.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Hidan." I smiled back.

"Yeah, if you did.." I cut her off.

"Say it and die. They don't need to hear anymore smex stuff." I told her.

"Yeah, they've been though enough already." Rexy said.

"Were going to have some trouble with her." all three boys said to each other. I only smiled at them.

"When can I have my clothes back?" Rexy asked me.

"What? I'm not stripping in front of them!" I said to her. She just rolled her eyes and walked into her room. "What? Round two already?" I smiled as she locked the door to her room. The boys stayed quiet the entire time. If it weren't from their hushed talks I would have thought they left. I put on my own clothes, and fixed my hair.

"You should leave it down. It looks more hot that way." Rexy said to him.

"You think? I donno the guys might be all over me if I did that. I don't feel like dealing with that at the moment." I said looking at my self in front of the body mirror she had in her room.

"You almost look like Deidara when you put your hair like that. Without the ponytail on top of your head." Rexy said.

"You think?" I asked and did just that putting my bangs in front of my left eye.

"Looks exactly like him." she told me.

"Yeah, but he's blonde. Plus he has blue eyes. Not brown." I told her.

"You have been in here long enough now out!" she unlocked the door and kicked me out.

"You meanie!" I call to her though the door. The boys mouths only dropped. I had on my tight clothes and my waist long brown hair was loose around my shoulder and my bangs in front of my eye. I swear if they were dogs, they would be panting...I flipped them the bird as I walked to my room.

"That was so hot!" I heard Hidan say.

"Almost exciting." Itachi said. 'OMG! They are dogs.' I thought and looked at my own mirror. It praticlly took up my whole wall. Not to mention a mirror exactly the same as the one in front of me, behind me so I could look at my back. It was slightly slanted and I started to wonder why. I put it off until I would have no company and walked out. Rexy walked out of her room at exactly the same time. I had a skirt on this time, and Rexy was also wearing a skirt. We both screamed and went back into our rooms to change. We walked out again, she had on a different skirt, with a different top, while I had on my tight jeans, and tight shirt that showed my belly button. Our rooms were right across from each other and we both smiled satisfied with what we had on.

"OMG! It was like looking into a mirror. I thought it was me for a moment." Rexy said. "If it weren't for your hair, I would have thought you put one over my door." she told me. I kept my hair down, my bangs still over my left eye. She had her shoulder brown hair down as well but her bangs were behind her ear. She had a darker shade of brown eyes, mine were light, like milk chocolate. Maybe even lighter then that. I hardly look at my eyes that much. All I know is that they are brown. The guys were just eying us as we talked. I could feel their wandering eyes on my body, I'm sure Rexy could to. 'They are taking off my clothes!' she finally mouthed to me.

"Really?" I said still continuing out other conversation. 'They are feeling me up!' I mouthed to her.

'They are against me!' she mouthed as she nodded.

'They are rubbing me!' and I laughed.

'They want to jump me!' she mouthed.

'Men and their brain sized dicks!' I mouthed and she nodded. We both looked at them, they turned away blushing. We heard them start talking, Rexy didn't know what they were saying. I heard every word. I mouthed it out to her. 'Hidan says that were hot, Itachi is saying that we look so sexy, Deidara says that he wants me.' That was all I needed to say before she waved her hand to stop me from continuing. I walked over, with Rexy by my side and we both sat in the chairs in front of them. Even our little walk started up another conversation with the three. I was strutting my stuff, while Rexy looked like a big flirt.

We looked at each other and mouthed 'They want what they can't have.' and looked at them and smiled. They were having so much trouble talking to us, honestly other guys would have jumped the gun on this. But them? No, they were to nervous like that haven't seen a woman in years, or all their lives. When ever I blinked it looked like I was winking at them, only because my left eye was covered by my hair. I'm not sure what Rexy was doing, but from the looks on their faces it was sexy to them.

"Is that all?" I asked Itachi. He only nodded, poor guy looked paralyzed to the chair. Deidara was only blushing and looking away from us. Hidan was smiling every time I blinked. I would occasiounly wink at them, just to see what they would do. Act like before I would blink. I finally decided to remove my hair from my left eye so they could see that I'm not always winking at them. Rexy only looked at. I looked back at her. 'Flirting done already?' she asked. I only nodded.

She was starting to give a little pout but I gave her a warning glance and looked back at the boys.

"Your. Your practically the leader of. Of.." Itachi trailed off. I rolled my eyes 'OMG! This is so easy.' I thought I knew Rexy was thinking the same thing.

"Over at TRU? Yeah, I ran the place. Introduced cos playing there, leader of the Akatsuki. I bug the hell out of everyone, and embarrass them when ever I can." I smiled. 'Seems like they understand me a bit more. Not well enough though, your going to have to do better then that boys.' I thought, an evil grin swept across my face. They seemed to look a bit scared of what I might do, or what I'm about to do.

"Well, g-good d-day." Itachi said and got up stiffly walking out. The other two did the same.

"Bye-Bye!" I called out to them, they must have thought of something because they started running. "Are we good? Or are we good?" I smiled at Rexy.

"Oh better then good, the look Deidara kept giving you called out 'Rape'." she said.

"Hidan, was just eying you." I said to her.

"But Itachi," we both said. "Looks like he wanted you." we both finished, and laughed.

"Think we can do that again?" I asked her.

"With you on the team, that would be no problem. We need more people though." Rexy said. I only nodded. 'They must have something up their sleeves. This is more then a job offer.' I thought and Rexy looked at me. "Something's more? Right?." she asked. I nodded. "Start planning?" she asked. I held up my hand to tell her to wait.

"From what I can gather, yes, it is something more. They must want something, something that we have, or about to have. Or something that we know, or about to know. Either one, it will end the same. It's more then a job offer. They are seeking me out." I told her. She only nodded in understanding.

"Their is a reason why we all call you, the brains of the operation. Or BOO." Rexy smiled. I smiled back and turned on the small stereo.

"Sexy dance?" I asked she only smiled and joined with me in break dancing.

"Some sexy dance." she smirked. I only mouthed 'They were listening.' she looked a bit shocked, but at all surprised. She knew that I can hear what people are saying, or read lips. It was like I was brought up by ninja's or something. I wish, I listen because how the hell am I suppose to hear with my mouth? I lip read because people say things about me, and I want to know.

If I knew, I would have a real reason to beat people up for it. Also I have friends on the inside. If someone from one group says something about me, I would get a text, or my friend would come to me and say it. I would only nod to them, and wait for them to strike first. I would always have a plan to humiliate them. One way or the other. "You do it like this!" she said still dancing the same.

"Man is that ever sexy." I said to her with a smirk. I loved messing with heads, guys are way too easy. Girls can be violent, but I can actually kill them in their own game.

*Itachi*

"She's good." I breathed as soon as I was out of their. I couldn't take another second, it was almost suffocating me. I seen that Deidara was shaking, Hidan was sitting on the ground his hand to his heart. 'She's a challenge.' I thought and heard Deidara say something.

"Her friend is right up their with her." Hidan said. "Evil." I heard him mutter. What he said was right, Ariel was evil. Rexy as well. 'Aw man the things she could do to ruin us, no not ruin. Excite, is more of the word. I have dealt with that before, but nothing like her. Unpredictable.

She actually made me run. Run! I would hate to see her on her worst day, from the way she took those punches. It was like she was used to it, or like she was analyzing them. Maybe it was something else, something more. 'No! Don't think that, she doesn't know about my plans. Does she?' he thought and started to listen to what the girls were saying.

"From what I can gather." he heard her start. 'What?' he thought anxious to know. "It's something more. They must want something, something that we have, or about to have." Ariel said. 'No that's not it.' I thought. "Or" I stopped just when I was about to leave. "Something that we know, or about to know. Either one, it will end the same. It's more then a job offer. They are seeking me out." I stood their shocked. I didn't know what to do. I heard the other one speak now.

"Their is a reason why we call you," the girl said. 'What! What is it?!' I just wanted to bust through the door and demand what she was saying. "The brains of the operation. Or BOO." I was shocked. 'How much more did she gather? We only meet for a few hours.' I looked down at Hidan, and Deidara. 'They are part of my plan, they know my plan. I can trust them. We need more people though, to try and throw her off.' I thought they seemed to understand.

We started to hear music. 'What?' I thought and heard Ariel say something that made me want to run. I couldn't bear another one of those. Deidara was the first to leave for his room, Hidan only sat and smiled until he got up to leave. I was leaning against the door, unable to move. I finally caught myself from opening the door and headed for my own part of the building.

*Normal*

"They are gone." I said to Rexy and turned off the music. "I'll get started on supper." I went to the kitchen, I still couldn't believe how big this thing was, it was like my dream kitchen. I love cooking, and everything I ever needed was right there. 'Let's see, Itachi said that he stocked up on food for this place. Ah! here it is, the storage room.' I thought and opened the door, only finding a large room full of food. I screamed, and Rexy came in wondering what had happened. "Pinch me! I must be dreaming!" I squealed.

"Only you would get over excited with cooking supplies." she shook her head.

"I can't help it! Think of all the things I could create in this single..LARGE kitchen!" I said almost breathless.

"Restaurant food here we come." Rexy said as she walked out leaving me to my dream life in the kitchen. "Just don't make to much." she called over her shoulder. She knew that I would make so much food, because of my large family. I would also do some cooking for some of the family gatherings.

"If I do, we can invite the guys over." I called to her, my eyes sparkling looking at all the food, trying to make up my mind of what to cook. I started right after I decided that I'll make something simple like homemade lasagna. I made sure to put it in a small pan.

I also made some garlic bread, and added a side of salad. I knew that Rexy wouldn't eat much of the lasagna, so I would made something green for her to eat. She would practically eat the whole bowl if I gave her a chance. She loved her greens, I do too, but I don't go nuts over it like she does. I call her Fatty because she would always try and go on a diet. I would always get her to eat something almost everyday, something healthy. Also something that she enjoyed eating.

"Just make something good." she called and turned on the music again making sure it was on low. I smiled, she knew that I always made good food. People have tried everything to get her to eat something. Until I came along, I made her something good so she would eat it. It was a salad, she ate it right away. Saying that it was so good, and if I could make more. So I reasoned with her. I'll make some for every dinner, and make it as a snack for lunch. As long as she eats something. She agreed right away.

I was wondering why people were so shocked at how she was eating, and how casual she held up a conversation without mentioning she was fat after every sentence. I only smiled and listened to what she had to say. I got in a few words, before she started talking about a different topic. I was used to it in a second, other's were lost in her words wondering what happened to this or that. While I just listened to her, thinking of other possibilities for her last remark.

Until I got in a few words saying what happened after a previous sentence she left unfinished. She would answer and move on the one she was talking about earlier. She would always thank me for listening to her. I would only smile and nod. When she finally ran out of things to say, which made me surprised because she always had something to say, I told her about my life.

"On it!" I called out to her. I walked out of the kitchen she wasn't surprised that I was out early I always finished early just so I can talk to her. Or that she can talk to me, or just want to hang or something.

"Your dream kitchen to much for you to handle?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it was to dazzling that I had to get out before I got lost in there." I smiled.

Me and Itachi would discuss schooling today, Rexy had plans to stay home and work on the house a bit. So me and him were alone. Deidara were working so I was completely alone with him. My mind started working evilly on how I can get him to crack, or weaken his barrier.

I wasn't wearing anything special like yesterday, jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. I wasn't planning on making him a nervous wreck. Just make him sweat a little. I knew Rexy was rooting me on. She knew I had an evil mind, to make people think of something perverted. 'I'll make Uchiha break easily. Just like I'll make Deidara fall, same with Hidan. All this is too easy.' I thought thinking of more evil plans for to come.

"You will go here. Kohona University. Rexy will also attend here too." Itachi said completely calm then last night. 'Kohona U...Where the hell am I?' I thought as I looked at the school. 'Am I in the anime Naruto? Or what?' I thought thinking of last night to when I got the call. 'The world of Naruto. Then where is Naruto?' I thought and looked around the area for a certain blonde kid.

"Naruto isn't here, he went with his god father." Itachi said.

"Oh cool." I simply said calm. I knew I threw him off again, he looked confused. 'He can't keep up, he's losing. Badly.' I thought a evil smirk came across my face. That scared him a little, he must be aware of my plan by now. I'm still not sure about his, I need more information on him to figure it all out.

"Please, tell me what your thinking!" he took my shoulders pleading that I tell him what I was thinking. What evil plot I have up my sleeve. It only made me smile more. 'He's crumbling.' I thought. He suddenly knew what he was doing and pulled away quickly. "Sorry." he said and walked away.

"See you later!" I called after him and walked back to the apartment. 'He's falling hard.' I thought a smile appeared on my lips. 'Seems like he can't take much pressure. Unlike the other two, I must be really taking him on. Yet, he still hasn't cracked yet. He's holding back.' I thought as I looked up at the clouds. I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Your looking good. Yeah." the very familiar voice said close to my ear. 'He recovered fast.' I thought and turned slightly to look at him. He pulled away quickly. 'Hahaha, well not fully. Still nervous.' I thought.

"Of course, Deidara." I smiled. "I thought you went to work?" I said.

"I'm done. Yeah." He said and started walking with me to the apartments. He was going on and on about art, I didn't mind much because I like art too.

"You should show some, sometime." I said to him after he told me that he finished one of his master pieces. He blushed a little.

"S-sure. Un." he half said and half whispered.

"Thanks for walking me back." I smiled as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. I walked into my apartment seeing a smug look on Rexy's face.

"I seen you and Deidara walking together. What happened?" she asked.

"Just walking and talking, he likes a lot of art. Just at the door..." I was cut off.

"You kissed him on the cheek. Yeah I know that one. It's your way of flirting with men," she said rolling her eyes and smiling. "Yet, you never seem interested in them." were talking quietly while the music played. I only shrugged at the comment. "What did Itachi say?" she asked.

"Were going to Kohona University." I partly rolled my eyes. "It feels like we stepped into the world of Naruto." I added.

"I know, it's all so strange. You think we will meet Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and all the others?" she asked me.

"I know there's a Naruto. Itachi said that." I told her.

_END_

_CHAPTER 2: RUN!_

_MUHAHAHA!!!!!!EVIL!_


	3. Roomy

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_CHAPTER 3: Roomy_

"Do you think there is more then what we don't know?" I asked her.

"Why ask me? Your BOO." she told me, I couldn't tell her that my brain was starting to get hazy. She would worry. I hate it when people worry about also. I also knew I couldn't do this alone. That is why I had so many people on my side. That was how I knew about what plans were going on in the school, I also knew much about all the teachers. I just couldn't figure this place out. One wrong turn after the other. It was driving me crazy, it was like being on a roller coaster. Not a fun one at that. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna lie down for a bit." I said and walked into my room, it was also raining hard that day. My pants were wet, my shirt was soaked, even though I had a jacket on. I opened up my drawer where I kept my pants. 'Where did they go?' I thought seeing the empty box. "What the fuck?" I said to myself and walked out with my soaked shirt and panties. "Where did you put my pants?" I asked Rexy.

"They should be on the bottom drawer." she told me.

"I looked their, it's empty." I said.

"That can't be." she said and walked over to check it out herself. "Shit they're gone." she said.

"All well, I must have put them some place else." I said and grabbed my electric guitar.

"Yes! I was wondering when you were going to pull that out!" she said and went to set up her drums. I hooked up my amp in the living room, she was right there beside me with her set. "Hold on!" she called before I started struming.

"What?" I asked.

"I left my sticks in your truck." she told me and ran outside.

"It's still raining..." I called after her. I shrugged and started to tune up my guitar and adjusting the amp. She came back with soaked pants, and shirt. Her hair was all frizzed out. "Find them?" I asked trying not to laugh at the sight of her.

"Yeah." she said angrily. She took off her pants and threw them to the side and went to adjust her drums. I waited for her to start the count, I turned around to face the window.

"Oh hold on." I said she sighed. "The mics" I told her. I went to my room to grab the stands, and the mics. I hooked them up to the needed equipment and she started to the count. We started to play 'Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar'. Just then the guys had to walk in. I turned around when we started to sing, I had my eyes closed the whole time so I didn't know. Rexy just concentrated on her drums.

*Ariel* Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head

*Rexy* Drownin me in your promises, better left unsaid

*Both* Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy. The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be.

*Rexy* You're a heartbreaker

*Ariel* Dream maker,

*Both* love taker. Dont you mess around with me!

*Ariel* You're a heartbreaker

*Rexy* Dream maker,

*Both* love taker Dont you mess around - no no no!

*Ariel* Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin out of control

*Rexy* You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin its toll

*Both* Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy. The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

*Ariel* You're a heartbreaker

*Rexy* Dream maker,

*Both* love taker Dont you mess around with me!

*Ariel* You're a heartbreaker

*Rexy* Dream maker,

*Both* love taker Dont you mess around - no no no!

*Both* Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy. The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

*Ariel* You're a heartbreaker

*Rexy* Dream maker,

*Ariel* love taker Dont you mess around with me!

*Rexy* You're a heartbreaker

*Ariel* Dream maker,

*Both* love taker Dont you mess around with me!

*Rexy* You're a heartbreaker

*Ariel* Dream maker,

*Both* love taker Dont you mess around with me!

*Ariel* You're a heartbreaker

*Rexy* Dream maker,

*Both* love taker, Heartbreaker!

We finished the song, and I opened my eyes and seen that the guys were here. Jaws hanging, and I swore they were drooling. I looked over at Rexy she was speachless. I looked back and said "Don't you know it's rude to enter someone's home without permission."

"I would say the same about you wearing underwear around your house." Itachi said, a half smirk on his lips.

"Which looks very sexy on both of you." Hidan smiled, Rexy was standing beside me looking at them. I knew what she was thinking 'What are we going to do?' is what she was thinking. She didn't know that my plan was already in action.

"Thank you, Hidan" I smiled.

"Why?" Itachi asked. 'Yes, he asked!' I thought.

"Rexy won't let me borrow her pants, because mine are lost." I said.

"What makes you think I have any, if you don't?" she asked. 'Right on time.' I thought.

"You just threw yours on the floor." I said and pointed to the still wet jeans in the corner of the room.

"So. You can't take mine." she told me.

"Were are the same size! What's the big deal?" I told her. She growled and walked to her room. I looked over at the drum sticks and smiled. Taking them both I threw one at her. It slid down her back into her panties.

"What the hell!" she called as she turned around. I threw the other in front of her. "Fuck you!" she said, while I was laughing. She threw both of the sticks at me and I caught them. I threw one at her again she was still facing me, while the stick slid down her back again. "Bitch!" she yelled. "Your not going to get it back!" she told me. I looked at the remaining stick and smiled.

"I'll take that chance." I said and threw it at her, it went down her shirt. 'Oh shit, the guys are still here!' I thought and looked over at them. They looked scared, reason why? I don't know. She only flips out on me, and no one else. I'm the one that doesn't flip out on her and goes for everyone else. She's only a dragon to me, while I'm a devil to the others. Weird right? Not really. Well not to us.

I looked back where Rexy was, she had an evil smile on. My eyes sparkled knowing what she was thinking, I mimic her smile. We were such devils when put together. Raging warriors alone. We could take down a whole city by ourselves if we wanted to. 'She went into her room to fetch a pale of water.' I thought. I walked into her room thinking. 'I came tumbling down.' she followed me. 'And she came after.' I thought smirking. I heard the boys talking about us, I smiled. Giving a look to Rexy. She shook her head and tried to find her own pants. Just like mine they were gone.

"Mother fucker." I said in Japanese. The guys came in. "Her's are gone too." I told them. 'I wonder.' I thought looking at the drawer intently.

"I know that look." Rexy said and started to take the drawers out. Sure enough there was a hole there, and the bottom of the drawer was opening like a trap door or something.

"Fuck." I said in english this time. 'Sick perverts has our clothes. I know they are men down there. Two middle aged men. Gross.'

"Excuse me!" a males voice came from the hole.

"Um..Yes?" Rexy asked she looked into the hole.

"Are these yours?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Rexy." I whispered. She pulled her head out of the dresser while the guys moved it. I looked over. 'EW!' I thought and seen a wrinkly old man with aging hair. For a moment I thought it was Jiraya. But he was exploring the lands with Naruto. From what Itachi told me.

"Oh, you must be the owner of the other set of clothes." he said to me. I nodded. The guys looked over my shoulder, the old man looked scared for a moment but hid it with a smile. 'Sicko!' I thought.

"Were coming down to get them." Rexy told him.

"What are you planing on doing? Going down in your underwear?" Itachi hissed. The old man heard. I was watching him from the corner of my eye. 'Pervert!!!!' I thought. I moved away and gathered them far from the hole.

"Itachi you stay here. Deidara, and Hidan will come with us to get our stuff." I told them and walked out of the room. Itachi looked confused for a moment and walked over to a wall and sat down. I grabbed my still wet jeans and slipped them on, Rexy did the same and we all walked out to go to the old mans apartment.

I ran some plans they might have in my own head. If I was correct. The man in that room will poke his head through the hole and steal our things. While the other guy that was there will get our things, while looking through our pockets. I won't give them the chance. With Itachi guarding the room, while looking to the other room to make sure that they won't pop out there. If he was as smart as they all say he would look out the bed room door and scan the area.

"What are you thinking?" Rexy asked me.

"Perverts." I simply said as we reached their door and knocked. Deidara put his arms around me as soon as I said that, Hidan did the same for Rexy.

"I would have never thought of that." Deidara whispered in my ear. I only rolled my eyes. 'Blonde.' I thought. The door opened a few moments later showing the other old man. 'EW!!!!!!!!!' I thought and Deidara tightened his grip on me.

"Oh you must be the two owners of the clothes." the man said. 'Grrooss!' I thought and nodded. He lead the way to were my clothes were and to where Rexy's clothes were. I was sure glad that we brought Deidara, and Hidan. Rexy must be thinking the same thing. 'Lot of boxes here.' I thought as I quickly looked around. I got Deidara to grab the rest of my clothes and a board that was close by. 'It must be from my room.' I thought and seen another board and I grabbed that one. 'Rexy's room' I thought and we both headed out. Rexy and Hidan were right after. We thanked them and left.

"What happened while we were away?" I asked Itachi as we entered our rooms.

"The old man poked his head through the hole." he answered.

"I knew it." I said and went to my room leaving one of the boards in Rexy's room. I went into my closet and took out my large tool box, I got a nail gun, and wood glue. I put the glue aside and took a measuring tape and measured the dresser in my room. I nodded at the measurements and went to glue the board in place in Rexy's room. "I have to go down to the hardwear store, I need supplies." I told them and went to change my clothes and left.

----

After I got what I needed, I went back to the apartment to make a base for our dressers. Itachi was waiting for me in my room, he was looking at the power tools in the tool box. "What?" I asked. He looked up questioningly. I knew what he wanted to ask. 'How do you know how to work all these?'. "My dad is a carpenter. I learned when I was young." I told him and got right to work with the base. I took it to Rexy's room and laid it down over the hole that was once there. The guys put the dresser on the base and I went and nailed the bottom of the dresser to the base, a whole lot of nails.

"Why do that?" Deidara asked.

"Teach them a lesson." I answered and waited for one of them to notice the disappearing hole and try to make it open again. Once they did that they stuck their hand up and someone yelled bloody murder. "Take that perv." I said and nailed the bottom of the drawers. Rexy put them back and we went to do my own dresser. I already had the base done, and the drawers were finished. The guys moved my dresser and I glued the board back into place. 'Good old wood glue.' I thought. I laid the base down over the hole and they put the dresser on it. I did the same as Rexy's dresser. Same thing happened.

"How did you know?" Itachi asked.

"Over at the university, we had dorms like everyone else. Someone reported that their were holes at the bottom of the dresser and the drawers were rigged to fall into a guys room. The girls found out that their clothes were missing and asked around the building. A guy would say that it was in his room and they went to get them. The girls would end up being raped." I told them. "So I decided I would put a base under my dresser and have a lot of nails at the bottom of the base."

"Really?" Deidara asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he looked symphetic. 'Aw.' I thought and put my drawers back and put my clothes in their rightful place. Putting the tools away and back into my closet.

"Done." I smiled. I looked at the time and seen that it was almost dinner.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" I heard Rexy ask. "She's a great cook." she added.

"Sure" I heard Hidan say. 'Yes! I can go nuts!!!' I thought and started cooking. I came out and seen that the guys were gathered around the drum set. Rexy was sitting in the seat.

"Took you long enough." Rexy said.

"We have to do a floor show?" I asked a little confused for once.

"They just want to hear one song." she told me. I nodded and went to my guitar. "You can take drums. I wanna play guitar." she said getting up. I shrugged and sat at the drum set. Rexy looked like she wanted to play a song, so I just counted down and we started to play 'I'd die for you by Bon Jovi'. 'I'll kill her after.' I thought and started to follow in playing.

*Rexy* If you could see inside my heart  
Then you'd understand  
I'd never meant to hurt you  
Baby I'm not that kind of man

*Ariel* I might not say I'm sorry  
Yeah, I might talk tough sometimes  
And I might forget the little things  
Or keep you hanging on the line

*Both* In a world that don't  
know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and  
promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's  
gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry

*Both* I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you

*Ariel* I might not be a savior  
And I'll never be a king  
I might not send you roses  
Or buy you diamond rings

*Rexy* But if I could see inside you  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
Without it we would starve

*Ariel* In a world that don't  
know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and  
promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's  
gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry 'Shit! I was tricked!!!' I thought still playing.

*Both* I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you

*Ariel* I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you 'You fucking bitch!' I thought being tricked again.

We finished he song and all I heard was screaming "Perverted freaks." I whispered under my breathe. The other's must have heard me because they were smiling 'Perverted freaks.' I thought towards them. 'Also I got tricked in singing a few alone! Damn her to hell!' I thought.

"I always loved that song." Rexy told me. I stood up and smiled.

"Yeah? Well it should be our song then." I said and started to make my way towards the kitchen. She put my guitar on it's stand and attacked me. 'Of course she would glomp me.' I thought.

"Really?" she asked smiling. "Your the best!" she yelled in my ear.

"Get off!!" I called she only smiled more. 'If I get another blow to the head, I might become stupid.' I thought. I then pushed her off me and got up to make my way towards the kitchen again. Only to be attacked as soon as I opened the door. "Ouch." I said simply and looked at the one whom attacked me. It was Hidan 'Great I get attacked by Molfy's twin.' I thought.

"Sorry, it was a bet." he smiled. 'May as well have fun with this. Muhahaha!' I thought laughing evil in my own head.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"I-I'm Hidan." he said a little confused. I looked around.

"Who am I?" I asked. "And where am I?" I added.

"Oh shit." he said and got off me. "Shit." he repeated several times over. I sat up and looked around again. I looked towards Hidan but he was already out the door. "She lost her fucking memory!" I heard him call out. I only smiled 'This is so fun.' I thought and rested my chin on the palm of my hand and waited for them to enter the kitchen. Rexy was the first.

"I knew it!" she called out and everyone rushed in. I only sat there and smiled up at them. "Hidan was going to call the hospital, Deidara was going to drive you to the hospital. Itachi didn't give a rats ass." she filled me in. I only laughed.

"You owe me fifty." I told Rexy and got up from the floor. Hidan was still unsure if I was really alright. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." I told him.

"She loves messing with people's heads." Rexy said.

"Hey now don't give too much away." I said to her. She only smiled and she and Hidan both walked out of the kitchen. I went to work on the salad "What a way to give someone a heart attack" I said to myself, then I felt someone hugging my waist. I turned slightly and seen that it was Deidara. 'He's quiet for once.' I thought and went back to work on the salad. He rested his chin on my shoulder 'Too close!' I thought and finished up. He turned me around suddenly and kissed me on the lips. 'Damn.' I thought and slightly pushed him away. He only smiled and walked out. 'Well, Rexy's plan is working. Wonder how mine's doing.' I thought.

----

I walked into class late, purposely of course. I loved making a show, or a scene what ever one comes first.

"Itachi!!!!" I could hear Rexy calling me. I turned hands still in my pocket as a punch was directed at me. "Why the hell did you leave me stranded!!!" she was still yelling.

"Ouch! Damn girl you can hit." I said rubbing my face as I got up from the hard floor. 'I couldn't tell if it was a show, or a scene. If both, that that was so cool.' I thought as I looked at Rexy.

"Serves you right!" she crossed her arms and looked away from me.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." I said a sad look plastered on my face.

"No! I'm not helping you!" she yelled. For once, she wasn't in on my plan. She knew it but didn't like it one bit. 'Shit.' I thought.

"Fine." I said and dropped the whole thing. 'Defeated. Fail. Other words can not discribe how I feel about this non successful plan.' I thought and looked over at the teacher. 'Iruka?' I thought seeing the similarities. 'History. Just my luck.' I thought seeing the kanji on the board.

"Hey, Names Ariel, and this is Rexy." I said in Japanese. Rexy looked confused. "I introduced us. Relax, I don't only know swears in Japanese." I told her. She looked skeptical. I only rolled my eyes. "I'll tutor you." I said to her.

"Finally something I understand." she said to me.

"Take your seat's Ariel, and Rexy." Iruka said to us in plain english. I smiled and sat next to a blonde kid. Rexy sat in the back with someone with pink hair, and the one beside her had black hair and a fake smile. 'Who's this blonde kid?' I thought taking a side glance at her. She was staring at me with big blue eyes, and a grin that can blind anyone. "Naruto! Pay attention!" Iruka called.

"Sorry, sensei!" the blonde girl beside me said. 'HOLY FUCK! NARUTO IS A FUCKING GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!' I thought a little shocked showing in my features. I could tell that Rexy was thinking the same thing. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' I kept thinking. I looked around me quickly naming other people their. 'Kiba, Kankuro...why are they together? All well, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Lee, and Ino.' I thought and looked to the front. 'Why the hell did Itachi say that Naruto was a boy?' I thought. I rubbed my cheek where Rexy punched me. 'Damn it, still hurts..' I thought.

"You should go see old lady Tsunade." Naruto whispered to me.

"Hn." I replied. The bell finally rang, Naruto couldn't stop talking to me. She was worse then Rexy on a good day.

"Itachi!" Rexy called to me.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Nickname." I answered and looked at Rexy.

"Who's that?" she asked me.

"Rexy, Naruto. Naruto, Rexy." I introduced them. Rexy just stared. 'I thought she knew..' I thought and tried to shake it off. 'What's with this haze?' I thought trying to clear my head.

"Hey? You ok?" Rexy's voice was fading into the background. I put my hand up to my head and closed my eyes. I reopened them and seen that Rexy was worried.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to go see, Tsunade. Naruto can you show me where she is?" I asked her. Naruto nodded and started walking. Rexy being worried followed.

----

"To many blows to the head. What were you doing?" she asked me almost angry.

"Too many bitches acussing me of something I didn't do." I told her. She nodded.

"You fight back?" she asked.

"Like she would back down. She's the strongest one out there. Other then you, and Sakura." Rexy smiled. I only looked down.

"It's nothing to be proud of. I hate when people are scared of me. That's why I would just take some of the punches." I told them.

"Well stay here, Naruto, Kelly. You two can leave." Tsunade said.

"Kelly likes to be called Rexy." I told her. Rexy nodded.

"Fine, just leave." she said. Rexy hesitated. "Ariel will be fine, now go." finally nodding she left. I looked at Tsunade. 'This will take a while.' I thought she told me to lie down so I did. I heard someone else enter the room. "Oh good your here. I need your help with this one." Tsunade said to the other.

"Hn." I heard the other say 'Sounds like a guy.' I thought. 'ANBU!' I thought looking at a masked man. Suddenly the haze started to disappear, I can almost see clearly. 'What's with the blue fire around them? Their hands have the same kind of fire.' I thought and everything just clicked. 'Chakura! That's what the blue fire is.' I thought and everything became even more clearer.

I had to miss two more classes before I was released. It was like being in a prison cell! Not to mention that they had to ask me a few questions about my past in fighting. They had shared a look I could see from Tsunade's face that it all said 'Is she the one?' I walked to my last class, and Deidara was there. Of course he would be there. It was art after all. 'Holly shit everything is so clear!' I thought and my mind worked like lightning. An evil smile appeared on my face. 'This will be fun.' I thought. 'No way! Kakashi!!' I thought looking over at the teacher.

"Your late." he said simply. I looked at the time.

"Damn straight." I smiled and took my seat next to Deidara. Kakashi was as lazy as ever, taking out a book and reading it. 'Do what ever you want.' Is what I thought from the way he sat. I rolled my eyes.

"You figured it out? Yeah." Deidara asked.

"It's not that hard to miss." I smiled.

"Most people are clueless. Yeah." he said and started to draw something on the paper in front of him. I smiled and started my own drawing. 'I wonder how Rexy is doing?' I thought as I drew. I finished with my drawing and smiled. I got up to get some oil paints to finish it off. Deidara only watched me, same with other people. I gave a smile to them and went right back to work. 'Wow so elaborate.' I thought looking at the finished painting.

"Wow. Un." Deidara whispered looking at my painting. It seemed like the whole room went quiet. Finally Kakashi looked up and walked over to see what was going on.

"Oh my. We have another artist in the class." Kakashi said looking at my painting. 'Another? Who's the other?' I thought as I looked carefully at my own painting. 'Another? Who's the other?' I thought as I looked carefully at my own painting. Forgetting that Deidara was their.

"Yup, that's my girl. Yeah." Deidara called out. 'His?' I thought and looked over at him. He only smiled at me. I rolled my eyes 'Great. I have to deal with it everyday now.' I thought turning back to my painting. 'I should paint my walls.' I decided. Just then the bell rang. I grabbed my painting and put everything away quickly and walked out.

"Yes! Free!" I said as I walked outside. Only to be hugged by Itachi. 'My day just keeps getting better and better.' I thought and pulled away from him. Deidara came running after me and hugged me from behind. 'Damn it all to hell...' I thought.

"Itachi! Your okay!" Rexy called.

"Yeah of course I am.." Itachi said.

"Oh sorry. Not you, the other one." she said motioning towards me.

"Oh yes. Of course. What happened?" Itachi asked a little concerned now. Deidara only held me tighter.

"Rexy punched me." I said simply. Rexy gave me a look as she seen me and Deidara together 'Did he asked yet?' is what she would be thinking. I closed my eyes and pushed Deidara away.

"Home here I come." I said and started to walk. Rexy following right after.

"I met this girl and she is just a shy girl like Hinata. Looks worried though, something must be up. Can we interfere?" she asked me. I shook my head no. "Why? She looks like she could be in trouble." she told me.

"Let me actually meet her first." I told her as we walked.

"Fine. She's right over there!" she told me pointing to a girl. I took a side glance. 'Blushes easily. Short shoulder length hair, brown. Eyes, brown. Great.' I thought and looked over at Rexy.

"What? She's nice." she smiled. The girl was now walking closer to us. 'Hm.' I thought already thinking of a plan. "I haven't seen that look in a while." Rexy had a smug look on her face.

"Hn." I said and looked at the girl more closely. 'I see.' I thought and smiled. "Having some trouble with bills?" I asked, she looked shocked and nodded.

"How the hell do you always know?" Rexy asked me. I shrugged.

"If you want you can come and stay with us, we have two extra rooms." I told her.

"She will do all the cooking, and she keeps the men at bay." Rexy smiled. She looked a bit scared when she said men.

"Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan." I filled her in. "Don't worry, if they know any better they will keep away." I smiled. She also smiled and nodded. "Great. I was getting bored of this one." I pointed at Rexy.

"Hey!" she tried to hit me across the head but I ducked in time.

"Just a little warning, were do a lot of Yuri stuff. Just to bug the guys." I told her. She nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" I asked. "You know how to play an instrument?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. 'Finally getting somewhere. Quiet, shy, blushes, and dresses in fashion. Cool.' I thought. "Another warning, I have an evil mind. Some call me BOO for it." I smiled and we started to head to my truck.

"Brains of the Operation." I heard Rexy fill the girl in. "That's Ariel, I like to call her Itachi. I'm you already know, Rexy. She likes to call me Hidan." Rexy started telling her about us.

"The guys are listening you know." I told Rexy.

"Ariel likes to keep everything in the down low when she knows someone is listening to every word they hear." Rexy filled her in.

"Sh!" I said.

"Fine." Rexy smiled. We got in my truck and drove to the girls dorm to pick up her things. She didn't have much, but I noticed something that caught my eye. 'A piano. Very nice.' I thought and seen that they were loaded into the truck.

"Everything?" I asked them. They both nodded and we got in the truck again.

"Your going to flip when you see this place." Rexy said as we drove up to the apartments. Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan were waiting for us. 'Yes!' I thought.

"Need your guys help. She's moving in with us. Don't flip." I told them and started handing them things. "I own them." I smiled to the girl.

"It's true, Alex." Rexy smiled. "She actually made Itachi run. For no reason." Rexy smiled.

"Oh yeah, how's my plan?" I asked Rexy.

"Oh forgot to tell you. Me and Hidan are dating." she smiled. "What about you and Deidara?" she asked.

"Itachi..." I said.

"What? He can't still be after you." Rexy said as were started to go through the doors.

"He is." I said. We walked into our apartment and her mouth just dropped.

"OMG!" she called out. 'Wow nice voice...' I thought as she started to look around.

"Stay away from my kitchen. It's mine." I told her, she smiled and nodded.

"Just like you" Deidara said coming from behind me.

"No, she's mine." Itachi hissed.

"Don't start using me as a tug-0-war rope." I told them and got away from them before they could answer. We all ran into Alex's room and locked the door. "I still need to plan for coming home.." I said to myself as I looked up to Rexy, and Alex. "Welcome home roomy" I smiled.

"Is it going to be like this all the time?" she asked.

"Maybe, depends on what the guys are thinking." I said with an evil smile.

"No, don't drag her into this!" Rexy said.

"Come on, I bet she'll like it." I told Rexy. "What do you say? Threesome?" I smiled evilly.

"Um.." she blushed.

"She won't do it. Let's just start with out her." Rexy said. "They're listening to us." she whispered in her ear.

"Anything to get them nervous. I don't play fair." I told her with an evil smile.

*=* Itachi =*=

I listened to them through the door, Deidara, and Hidan were doing the same. We only heard one word and it already got Deidara shaking. 'Threesome.' I thought and listened on. Then something, or someone slammed against the door. Sounded like Rexy. I can only imagin what they're doing in their and all my thoughts were perverted. "She's not playing fair." I suddenly said after holding my breathe for so long.

"No. She's. Not" Deidara was trying to calm himself. I could see that he was over excited and looked towards the door. Graphic images came flashing in my mind as I listened to them.

"Sounds so hot." I heard Hidan say, Deidara was gone some where, I don't even know where. It went on for about 20 more minutes before they came out with messed up hair, and different clothing. I couldn't control my wandering eyes as I looked at them. They started talking to each other in hushed voices. I couldn't catch most of it, or any of it for that matter. If only I knew what Ariel was thinking. She sure knows how to keep it hidden. And she knows how to throw me off track every single time.

*Normal*

I looked over at Alex and she only smiled. "having fun?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah," she said back still smiling.

"Playing Yuri is so much fun I wish I could do it everyday just to bug them." Rexy said to us.

"Now you know what I mean about the Yuri warning." I said. She only nodded.

"When can I have my clothes back?" Rexy called out.

"Yeah, I want mine too." Alex said. They both looked at me.

"Round two?" I smiled and they both just walked into Alex's room leaving me out. "Damn." I said and walked to my own room. I walked in and closed the door locking it. I turned to see Deidara standing there, he looked like he was in a trance. I could hear his breathe every time he breathed. Suddenly his lips crashed into mine, he pinned me to the door with his body. His hands reaching up my shirt. I was fully aware of what he wanted, but he's going to have to wait a bit longer. At least until I get Itachi off my tail. I pushed him away slightly and he picked me up holding me against him.

"I want you so bad. Yeah." he breathed his face a slight blush on them. His body was so hot to the touch. He started kissing me again when I didn't say anything. I allowed it to go on for a moment longer before I pushed him away again. He pulled away completely breathing ridged, and looking at me in the eyes "It's Itachi. Yeah. Isn't it. Yeah" he said.

"Well, I do plan on getting him attached to someone else." I said to him. He started kissing me again lightly. He pushed me to the door and rested his hands on either side of my head and pulled away.

"You make it so difficult, I can hardly control myself. Yeah." he whispered and leaned in to kiss me again. A knock was heard behind me, half scaring me, and it almost made Deidara a nervous wreak.

"Hey! Hurry up, Ita-..Ariel!" Rexy called.

"Shit." I said under my breath and went to my dresser to change. Of course Deidara just had to be there watching me. Once I finished he started kissing me again. I pushed him away, but he only pulled me onto the bed with him. "Deidara." I pushed away from him. He had a smile on, of course he would. I'm on top. 'Perverted fool.' I thought and got off to fix my hair standing in front of my wall slash mirror.

"Ariel! Did you lose your clothes again?" Rexy called starting to get annoyed.

"Everything has a mind of it's own." I called. I turned around when I seen Deidara trying to come up behind me. He pushed me against the wall causing me to fall and the wall to move. A light moan came from his throat. I pushed him away from me. Again. "Enough already." I told him pushing him off me.

"Why? Yeah." He whispered pulling me to him, kissing my neck.

"Because I said." and pulled away from him completely. I looked back at him, he was still smiling and I walked out.

"Took you long enough." Rexy called sitting at her drums. I seen that the small piano was on the other side of it.

"We have to play a song now?" I asked as I walked over.

"Yes! Don't you wanna hear Alex play?" Rexy said, Alex only blushed looking away from me. I shrugged and picked up my guitar. It doesn't look like she doesn't want to sing, but everything is hooked up to an amp. I put the mic I was standing in front of and put it by Alex. Rexy counted us down and I started to play 'Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar' They all followed along.

*Ariel* Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history*Rexy* Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

*Ariel & Alex* Thats o.k., lets see how you do it

*Rexy* Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!

*All* Hit me with your best

*Alex*shot!

*All* Why don´t you hit me with your best

*Alex* shot!

*All* Hit me with your best

*Alex* shot!

*Ariel* Fire away!

*Rexy* You come on with a come on, you don´t fight fair

*Ariel* But thats o.k., see if I care!

*Rexy* Knock me down, its all in vain

*Ariel* I´ll get right back on my feet again!

*All* Hit me with your best

*Alex* shot!

*All* Why don´t you hit me with your best

*Alex* shot!

*All* Hit me with your best

*Alex* shot!

*Rexy* Fire away!

'You wanna take the rest?' I asked Alex. She nodded and smiled. Now feeling confident about singing. 'Knock em dead girl. Literately. They annoy me.' I winked and kept playing.

*Alex* Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history

Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

Before I put another notch in my lipstick case

You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot!

Come on, hit me with your best shot!

Hit me with your best shot!

Fire away!

Hit me with your best shot!

Why don´t you hit me with your best shot!

Hit me with your best shot!

Fire away!I looked at Alex surprised at her voice.

"Wow girl you can sing!" Hidan called clapping. Alex blushed.

"We had to trick her into singing, so we can hear her voice." I told Rexy, she smiled and nodded. Deidara had rejoined them looking at me intently.

"WE SHOULD DANCE!!!" Rexy suddenly burst out turning on the stereo and pushing the equipment away and taking my guitar in a flash. I stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" I said and looked around trying to keep up with Rexy. The song that was now playing was 'Move your body by Eiffel 65' somehow she got us dancing 'Damn she's a mastermind sometimes.' I thought and followed along with them. They guys only watched us smiling. Rexy finally dragged Hidan to dance with us, and he dragged Itachi along with him. Deidara was the only one left sitting there watching us while I tried to follow what Rexy was doing. 'God I hate group dances.' I thought. All of Rexy's moves were sexy, or just simple.

_END_

_CHAPTER 3: Roomy_

_MUHAHAHA!!!!!!EVIL!NOT THAT EVIIL, SORRY. I OWE YOU ALL AN EVIL CHAPTER. A VERY VERY EVIL CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Fight

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

**_CHAPTER 4: Fight_**

'What a night!' I thought as I got up from my bed very sluggish. 'Dancing, singing, talking, and what was that last one?' I thought and looked around my room. I looked at my side and seen something yellow there and didn't bother to figure it out what it was. Only when an arm was around my waist and pulled be back into the bed. 'OMG!!!!' was what ran through my head as it suddenly became clear.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!!!" I threw him out of my room. He slammed into the door that was in front of me. Rexy cam out looking at the messed up heap on the floor and up at me. Still in a position of throwing him across the room through the door. "Fuck. Now I have to fix that." I muttered as I seen a large hole in my door. 'Flimsy paper door!' I thought and went back to bed, with a very shocked Rexy, and a rudely awoken Deidara.

"Keep it down out there." muttered a shy voice on the other side of the apartment beside my room.

"Can it!" I called from my bed obviously still pissed.

"What?!" the same shy voice called.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP OUT A NEW MOUTH FOR YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I called angrily.

"SAY THAT TO MY FUCKING FACE ASS WIPE!!" the stomping of feet came closer to my room. 'FUCK NO!!' I thought and got up from my bed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP OUT A NEW MOUTH FOR YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" I said straight to Alex's face. She never knew I could be so demanding at that point she practically cowered before me. Shaking in the spot where she stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm in no fucking mood to be dealing with you right now! So leave me the fuck alone." I walked back into my room through the broken door that I threw Deidara out earlier.

"Alex, don't upset her again. Even if it wasn't your fault. And never. NEVER swear in her face again." Rexy told her her knees starting to shake from the sudden out burst of their leader. Deidara sat their shaking as well, it was a few moments before anyone moved. At that moment Itachi entered the room.

"Morning Everyone!" he called and I came out pissed.

"What do you fucking want?" I said still mad.

"Yikes what got you like that?" Itachi said not flinching from my hard stare.

"First I found Deidara in my fucking bed. Now I have a large gaping hole there. Then the newbie came out burst out such shit that I had no time to deal with. What a morning to wake up to." I growled, and seen that Itachi was slightly moving away from me.

"Who knew Alex had it in her to actually yell at Ariel." Rexy said still in her door frame.

"She is under your care, not mine. Keep a fucking eye on her before she get's hurt." I growled and walked to the kitchen arms folded.

"She can throw. Yeah." Deidara said getting up from the floor.

"Does she really hold the authority around here?" Itachi asked.

"To us, yes. We always depended on her to come up with something, she then became leader of us. She always kept us under control, and organized." Rexy smiled and walked back into her room to get dressed. An hour passed and I came out with a tray of food and set it all up. I went to my room to get ready myself while other's helped themselves in the food I just cooked.

"What a way to wake up." I growled at myself in the mirror looking at the mess on my head. I quickly fixed that up before I got dressed in some jeans that fit snuggly to my hips, and a shirt that read 'My eyes are up here.' with an arrow pointing up. I put on a half jacket and walked out. I grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door before anyone would ask me what I was going to do. 'I need to plan for the day. A day off from school was just what I needed.' I thought as I walked the streets thinking of some evil plans to get back at them.

A smile spread across my face as I thought of the most evil plan ever. 'Oh it was too perfect.' I thought and got straight to work. 'Collar, leash. I'm all set now.' I thought and walked back to the apartment. 'Good all are still their.' I thought and seen everyone around the set up we had in the corner. 'No song today. Please not now.' I thought as I went to my room. 'Funny no one noticed me entering.' I thought and worked silently on my door. 'Damn this wood is so much like paper. I think I actually hurt Deidara. I wonder if he's alright.' I thought as I worked.

"What do you have planed for today?" a familiar voice asked. I smiled up at him.

"What makes you say that, Itachi?" I asked a smile still on my face. He looked worried? Well what ever, I still need to finish my door.

"You always have something up your sleeve. What is it?" he demanded. 'Oh so it was like that. Eh?' I thought an evil grin spread across my face.

"Well I thought we could all go to the mall." I smiled innocently this time. He looked even more worried. I started to laugh evilly in my head as I thought of the plan I had for them all. Oh especially Alex. She was my number one target. I never did come to trust her, only..well um..Suspect is more of the word I would go with. It's just something about her. Who would act so shy, yet still have a voice that was unafraid to speak her mind? Honestly. Was that even possible? If it was then I would have encountered it by now.

"Hey, Ariel. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Alex said from the door way her voice almost quiet. I looked up and partly glared at her.

"From now on, stay out of my way. You can not call me by my name or nickname. You will inform me with Danna." I told her sternly.

"What?!" she raised her voice again. "You can't be fucking serious!" she called. I stood up, now I know something isn't right.

"What was that?" I said in a deadly tone. I stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry!" she said bowing before me.

"Sorry-?" I said to her waiting for her to give the correct concept I have just given her.

"Sorry. Danna." she growled the word out. I loomed over her, wanting to beat her to a pulp for growling in my view.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Putting power in the 'What' my tone was still deadly. I seen her start to shake under my cold hard stare.

"I'm sorry, Danna." she said softly. I wasn't satisfied with that.

"Again. What was that?" I said partly growling now.

"I'm sorry, DANNA!" she said with force this time. I smiled slightly.

"Much better." I said and walked away back to my room door.

"Wow, Itachi is pissed this morning. I haven't heard her say something like that in such a long time." Rexy said. "No one has called her Danna in like, two years now."

"Danna? Un." Deidara asked.

"A word she uses to make the ones that don't know her as a leader. She would humiliate then non stop until they respect her, or understand that she is ruler." Rexy said.

"What was that, Rexy?" I called.

"Sorry, Itachi-kun." Rexy called using a more formal name for me.

"Leader of the Akatsuki gang was very hard for her, since she done it all on her own." Rexy told them.

"You say any more your going straight back to, Danna." I called threatening.

"Oh no! Not that again!" Rexy called practically screaming. "I don't want to live through that again!"

"Ah. Finally done." I smiled as I finished the door. "Let's get out of here. We have the whole day to ourselves." I smiled and grabbed a bag and headed out. Everyone followed close behind. 'It feels good to be leader again. Alex, your going down.' I thought as more evil plans for the girl flashed through my mind. 'She must be after something. Something that I already have.' I thought thinking of her motives of her snapping earlier. We arrived at the mall. I of course wanted to blind fold them all, but I needed Rexy's help.

"I know that look" she mouthed and took out some bandanna's I smiled and took out some I brought myself.

"Alright, I'm going to have to ask you all to put these on." I handed them the cloth. They looked at me skeptical. "It's a surprise." I winked and walked over to Rexy. I explained her my plan. I turned back at them they were blindfolded. I gave a smile and took Itachi's hand, and Deidara's we started forward. Rexy took Alex's, and Hidan's hand.

----

I waited outside the change room with Deidara, Hidan, and Alex. Rexy and Itachi were. Well we will see. He he he. "Getting old out here!" I called.

"Alright! He's ready." Rexy called and pushed Itachi out of the change rooms. I tried not to laugh, honestly.

"What's going on? Yeah." Deidara asked still blind folded. I clipped one of the collar's that I got from the pet shop and put a leash on him.

"Deidara, your next." Rexy called pulling into the change room. Itachi was gaged with the blindfold. He glared at me, and I smiled evilly. I kept my hand near the collar making sure that he doesn't make a run for it.

"Okay what do you think of this?" Rexy called after a few moments. She pulled Deidara out of the change rooms, he was blushing like crazy. "Hidan, your turn." Rexy smiled evilly. I tugged Itachi along and put a collar, and leash on Deidara. He too was gaged by the blindfold. Keeping them close so they don't run I waited for the final guy to come out wearing a dress like the other two. Yes a dress. Hidan was complaining, and swearing like crazy it took longer for him then the other two.

"Ar-Danna what's going on?" Alex asked her face starting to go red from using the name she was forced to use.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said as I waited for the two to come out.

"Come on Hidan! You don't look that bad!" Rexy said having a bit of trouble getting Hidan out of the dressing room.

"No fucking way!" Hidan said refusing to come out. I gave a heavy sigh, and with that Hidan quickly came out. I looked at him shocked.

"I wasn't going to do anything, I was getting bored. You look nice." I smiled. Hidan turned away blushing. "Aw. I made him blush." I teased.

"Fuck off." Hidan said. Rexy came over and I put a collar, and leash on him. I tied Itachi to Alex, and I tied Alex to me. I took Deidara, and Rexy was left with a moody Hidan. I kept Alex close and I made sure that Itachi was close to her.

"Alex, you can take off the blindfold now, but don't laugh. They are very sensitive of their looks." I said.

"You forced us to do this!!!" Hidan called.

"See, sensitive." I smiled as Alex took off her blindfold. She took one look at the boys and seen that they were wearing dresses. Itachi in a black on, Deidara in a blue one and Hidan in a white one. I have to say, they look pretty damn good in them. Yeah right!!!! You don't know how much I wanted to laugh at them, but I held it. I looked over at Rexy and she knew what I was thinking.

"I knew you were planing something." Itachi growled, which didn't seem convincing in that dress of his. It only made me want to laugh even more. I looked at Alex and smiled. It looked even more humiliating to her then to Itachi.

"A-Danna." she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What do I do?" she asked and forgot to add 'Danna' at the end.

"Yes?" I asked again.

"What do I do, Danna?" she said.

"Just walk around the mall, show off the guy I attached you with." I smiled. She looked shocked, obviously she didn't want to do this.

"But, Danna!" she started I held up my hand.

"Hang on to him by the collar, and walk. Meet us at the food court in an hour." I said. She did as told and started walking away from us with Itachi close, very close behind her. His dress following right behind, his head hung low. I took Deidara back to the change room so he could change back into his own closes. Rexy did the same for Hidan. "Sorry we had to do that to you, but Itachi, and Alex were getting on my nerves." I said to them.

Deidara came out first in his faded blue jeans, and white shirt with a jean jacket. He still hand the collar on and I was starting to wonder why he left it on when I told him he could take it off. He gave me the leash that was still attached to it. Hidan came out after a moment of grumbling, he had on a leather jacket, and dark blue pants. Yet he still hand the collar on as well. He handed it to Rexy, she looked as confused as I was a moment ago.

"Danna." Deidara whispered in my ear. 'What the?' I thought as I moved slightly away from him. 'Great, master and pet.' I thought and tugged him behind me. Rexy did the same. We arrived at the food court and sat down, not even five minutes had passed and Alex, and Itachi arrived.

"What the hell!!" Alex called out furious. "I had to walk with a guy wearing a dress for an hour, and your guys are not wearing a dress! What the hell!" she called out. I smiled.

"Happy with the attention?" I said to her, my voice calm and cool. "You also forgot something." I told her.

"Danna." she simply said and had a slight growl to it. 'Oh this will be fun,' I thought with a smile. "Why? Danna?!" she called again.

"Pay back for yelling earlier. Do it again, and it might be worse then this." I smiled. She was fuming. "Hey I could have told you to walk around in your underwear." I shrugged.

"Hell yeah, bitch." Hidan smiled as he seen Alex turn red, Itachi was equally red.

"Lookin' nice, Itachi. Yeah." Deidara smiled. I looked at Rexy and we both tugged hard on their leash so their heads would hit the table.

"Ow!" they both said with a 'Yeah' added from Deidara.

"Sit." I motioned to the two remaining seats in front of us. They sat down obediently. "How was your walk, Itachi?" I asked with a smile. He only growled at me. "Alex, you haven't trained him yet?" I asked I put on a shocked look. "That won't do. You should teach them to behave themselves." I said shaking my head. I only revived another growl from Itachi. Deidara growled back. I yanked Deidara's leash and he stopped.

We spent the whole day like that, walking around the mall, checking the stores. We got a lot of glances, but most laughs, and snickers for Itachi. Because he was still wearing the dress. He finally got to take it off when we were starting to come back were we started. Itachi took the collar and leash off and threw it at me. I only smiled and put the collar and leash in the bag I was carrying. We started home after that. Deidara, and Hidan still in their collar and leash. They were beginning to get used to being so close to us until we gave them some slack.

We arrived at the apartment, and I started dinner right away. Rexy went to her room to rest for a bit while Alex sat on a couch and grumbled the whole time. Deidara, slipped away from them, while Hidan just took a seat on a piece of floor. Itachi went and sat in a chair by the dinning table. I stayed in the kitchen the whole time just enjoying my tea. 'What a good day.' I thought smiling. Dinner was now finished and I went out and set up the table, and brought the food out. I got up Rexy, managing not to anger the fire breathing dragon in the proses.

Deidara was no where to be seen so I didn't bother looking for him. That is until everyone started to go ahead and crash out. I walked into my room making sure everything was put away before doing so. I curled up in my bed not caring if I still had my day clothes on.

"Mm." I head something say. I opened my eyes and seen Deidara sleeping in my bed! "Danna." he mumbled. I just lay there shocked. 'Why is he in my bed. Again.' I thought and was thinking about throwing him through the door again. He started to moan in his sleep and I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and left to sleep in the unoccupied guest room. 'I'll throw water on him in the morning.' I thought and feel asleep.

----

I woke up early and got a bucket full of cold water. 'Deidara, prepare to meet you doom.' I thought and walked into my room to find the still sleeping Deidara. I smiled evilly as I poured water on him and walked into Alex's room and poured the rest on her. I walked out smiling and Itachi came in seeing me with a bucket in my hand. Both people with water on them started to call out. Itachi understood the bucket then. I only smiled and walked to the kitchen to make a simple breakfast for once.

After breakfast we all went to our classes. Me being late as usual, it was starting to become a bad habit. 'Hm, wonder what's with the headbands now. The fight classes, and target classes I get. Since this is Naruto's world. Why only a few wear them? Is it a gang thing? Or something more?' I thought not really paying attention in history. A book was thrown at me, but I quickly ducked so it hit someone else.

"Since your paying so much attention. Answer me this." Iruka said trying to get my attention. "ARIEL!! UP FRONT!!!" I looked at him not phased by his sudden out burst.

"Did you call Naruto up front?" I asked, most of the class laughed. Iruka was oh so in an up roar about me being like Naruto. Another book was thrown at me 'Doge? Or not?' I thought and ducked. 'Obviously someone was trying to get my attention. Or kill me.' I thought and looked slightly and seen another book thrown at me. I blocked it with one of the books already thrown at me. 'Alex. Fuck.' I thought. 'She's after something. But what?' I thought trying to piece together the headbands, why Iruka was yelling at me, and now Alex. Not to mention to get Itachi off my tail.' I thought and looked at Iruka.

"Loser!" someone called from the back, I looked up and seen yet another book. How surprising. I ducked away from this one, and seen who called me. 'Sasuke.' I thought as I recognized the trademark chicken ass hair. Or Duck butt as some would call it. I smirked at all the names that everyone gave to describe his hair. He of course was still fuming along with Iruka.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to not to say 'chicken ass' at the end.

"I challenge you!" he called out.

"Hm. Your going to have to wait. People are ahead of you. How about next year?" I smiled evilly. Iruka was trying to calm down the class, mainly the ones that were interrupting it. I stop listening ages ago.

"No! Now!" He said and tried to reach for another book.

"What's the matter? Out of books to throw? Grab a tree." I said as I seen that he looked down to see no more books. He looked up and growled. 'For once in my life let him grab a chair and slip.' I thought watching the raging Sasuke.

"ITACHI!!! What have you done now!" Rexy called from the doorway. I looked lazily.

"Chicken ass hair over here was throwing books at me." I answered boredom in my voice as I thumbed towards Sasuke.

"Say that to my face!" Sasuke called. I turned and looked at him.

"Chicken ass hair. Or would you prefer Duck butt? Maybe even..." I was cut off, Rexy dragged me out of the room by the shirt collar. "Hey I wasn't finished yet!" I said trying to get away from her.

"You caused enough trouble! Now move!" Rexy called seriously angry.

"Yes, or great dragon!" I said and ran out of the room before she swung a punch at me. "Oh no! She's breathing fire!! Run for your lives!!" I said as I ran down the halls. 'Okay, I need to know about those headbands. What is up with Chicken butt? Get Itachi off my tail, and deal with Alex. Plus get more people on my side, so I know what they are saying about me. Hm. Sounds like a lot. Now that I can actually see, I'm more aware of my surroundings. Like Chakura, and flying items that have been thrown at me.' I thought trying to think.

"Ah. There you are!" Tsunade said and took me and dragged me to her office.

"What's with the dragging?" I asked.

"Honestly, I think your teacher Kakashi is starting to rub off on you." Tsunade said as we reached her office. "I'm sure you noticed the headbands?" she asked. I nodded waiting for her to continue. "Well, those are ninjas. We think your one of them, a descendant. What can you see?" she asked.

"Your chakura," I answered.

"What can you hear?" she asked.

"A pin drop from a mile away." I tried to joke. She looked at me, and that look made me scared some how. "Ruffling of clothes." I answered.

"Sense?" she asked. Like right on Que, something was thrown at me, so I ducked following the tugging in the same direction. I turned and looked and seen a single needle in the back seat of the chair I was sitting in. Right where my head was. 'Holly shit.' I thought and looked over at Tsunade. She nodded to herself, or so it would seem to me.

I was excused from the room, and I just hurried out of there. 'What the heck was that about?' I thought and looked around seeing more people with head bands. 'I should ask them about it.' I thought and started asking random people with head bands. They laughed and poof away. 'Damn it all to hell!' I thought and went to the next one, the same thing happened. 'Oh fuck this shit.' I thought and took out a collar I got from the day before. I unclipped it and looked around, I snagged the one that was close to me and put a leash on him.

"Alright tell me about the head bands." I demanded. He had a shocked look on his face 'Did I catch him off guard?' I thought as I waited for him to answer.

"Classified." he said simply, his voice was deep. His hair was long in the front down to his chin and partly covered half of his face. His eyes were of a deep blue, and the color of his hair is white.

"Classified my ass. Tell me." I tugged on the collar making him jerk a bit.

"Sorry." a smirk was painted on his face. 'Alright this prick is pissing me off.' I thought and took hold of the collar and gave it a twist.

"Answer me. Or this gets tighter." I hissed. He looked nervous.

"Shinobi." He said trying to get air through his lunges. I loosened the collar a tiny bit. He took a few deep breathes before he gave more information. "We had to pass a certain test to get them, only a selected number can take the test. Not all can become what we are." he told me. He waited for me to answer him, or probably ask another question. I tightened the collar and he told me more. "Ninjas." he said trying to get air again. I loosened it again only slightly. "Were ninja's but since were still trying to graduate we can not officially go on missions freely." he stated.

"Tell me about the test's," I said and waited for him to answer.

"Skill test, weaponry test, agility test, and loads of other tests. Not all tests are the same, each one to each different student has a different one every time." he told me. I only nodded and waited for him to continue. "To pass you have to get at least one hundred percent, or just enough to get you pass." he said. 'Alright, so it's just like a school written exam then. Only more physical.' I thought and listened on. "You can get up to 3 to 18 tests in order to pass. The more tests the more unsure the judges are." he said. 'So less is good.' I thought.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"They are unsure because you might have failed a few, or thought that you might be unfit to be one. Less is good, an average student can get up to 7 to 10 tests." he told me.

"How far did you go?" I asked.

"Six." he smiled, I only nodded and was satisfied with what information he gave me. I went to take the collar off him but he pulled away quickly. 'What the?' I thought as he took the leash off but left the collar on. "If you need any more information, don't hesitate to ask." he smiled and disappeared.

"He took off with my collar and leash." I said to myself. 'Alright, so now I know what's behind the head bands.' I thought. 'And how they got them. How am I a decedent?' I thought trying to think now. 'I have no history with ninja ancestries. Or of any of the sort. How does it explain the chakura I'm seeing? These scenes? What did Tsunade do to me?' I thought thinking back to when I had to go to the nurses office. 'An ANBU was there as well.' I thought. "Hm." I said to myself as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey! Yeah." a blonde waved at me.

"Oh Deidara." I smiled and walked over. "How are you?" I asked unsure if I should even be here at the moment. 'Somethings going down.' I thought and waited for Deidara's answer.

"Great, I just passed a test to become a shinobi. Yeah" he smiled and pointed to his headband.

"Cool." I smiled.

"I forgot to tell you." a voice said behind me. I turned around and seen the same kid I was interrogating. He still had the collar on.

"Okay.." I said a little confused.

"I'm keeping the collar." he smiled and disappeared. Again.

"Yeah, I figured that out already.." I said to the air and turned back to a shocked Deidara. "What? I had to get some answers somehow." I told him.

"But..The collar. Un." he said a little heartbroken.

"They kept disappearing on me, and I was short on rope." I said with a slight smile.

"You can't expect us to give you all the information you need. Yeah." he said and started to get mad.

"What? It bugs me to no end not knowing." I told him.

"You don't have to capture us." he got up and left.

"I knew something was going to go down." I said to myself. "Wonder how long he's going to be mad." I said and looked around the area. Tiled floors, benches for seats, and a white table all scattered across the place. It was quiet for the rest of the day, Rexy, and Alex didn't even come to say 'hello'. 'Where is everyone?' I thought as I walked home by myself, my truck was getting a tune up. I would have done it, but honestly I hardly had the time.

----

"What are you staring at blonde?" I said to a long haired blonde cat with blue eyes. 'I asked Alex, she was no help. Rexy isn't even home, and now I just seen four more kittens in my room. IN my room.' I thought watching this particular kitten. "You remind me of someone." I said to it. 'Of course it won't answer! It's a god damn cat.' I thought and rolled on my side for I was laying on the floor with the cat. A black cat with a few patches of orange and white just jumped on my head. "Hyper cat." I said to it.

"Hey! Keep it down, Danna! I'm studying!" Alex called from her room.

"Bitchy, mother fucker." I said in a low whisper. 'She's trying to take control of my organization. Akatsuki. Or what's left of it.' I thought and looked at the other four kittens. "I hate naming so many animals." I said and picked up a random cat. "A Russian blue, with black, and white spots. Let's see something easy. Yanagi. It means Willow." I said and put Yanagi down and picked up another one. 'Redish orange, with speckles of black.' I thought for a moment. "Itami. Means Pain." I finally said and put that one a side. I looked at a black cat "Yabun. Means Night." I said to it. I looked at the hyper one "Kwaii. Means Cute." I said to it.

Finally I looked at the long blonde haired kitten. "You remind me of someone." I told it again. "Who in the hell do you remind me of." I said.

"Hey, cats." Itachi said looking down at the kittens. "I didn't know you like them." he added.

"Used to own one," I told Itachi not looking up at him.

"The blonde one reminds me of someone." Itachi said eying the same cat as me.

"I know, goes the same for me, too." I said. The cat fluffed up his fur and walked towards me... Purring? "What's wrong with you? You hissed at me when I walked in." I told it.

"Looks like it forgives you?" Itachi suggested. "Any reason why your on the floor?" he asked.

"No reason at all." I said, and rolled on my back. "Nice headband." I said.

"Finally home!!!" Rexy said breathing hard from the doorway.

"'Bout time." I said.

"Oh shut up, Itachi!" Rexy called to me.

"Well you heard her! Shut up Itachi." I said to him with a smirk.

"Very funny." he rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"What's with the cats?" I asked Rexy.

"Found them. I went to the store to get some food for the poor things. You name them yet?" Rexy said.

"All four of them, but the blonde." I said.

"Doesn't the blonde remind you of someone?" Rexy asked.

"I said the same thing." me and Itachi both said.

"SHUT UP!!!" Alex called.

"Can we kick her out? I've had enough of her." I called to Rexy who walked into the kitchen.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Alex called slamming the door of her room open.

"You think I can take her?" I asked Itachi. Alex stood growling at the her door. "You hungry over there?" I called to Alex.

"You stand more of a chance. That girl doesn't seem to know anything about fighting." Itachi said to me.

"Can't always judge a bitch..I mean book by it's clothes...I mean cover.." I said. Itachi only smirked. "Hey! Rexy!" I called.

"Yeah?!" Rexy called still in my kitchen.

"So can I kick Alex out?!" I called not moving from my spot on the floor, the kittens gathered around me. "You all seem happy with your names." I said to them.

"Kuso!" Alex yelled. I looked up at her.

"What did you just say?" I asked. She gave me the death glare and walked over. I stood up slowly and gave my sideways glance. "Rexy. Come out and look at this." I called. Rexy came out and looked at the fuming Alex. "She said 'Kuso'" I told her.

"Kuso!" Rexy called and stepped half ways back into the kitchen still watching us.

"Shit.." I looked from Alex to Rexy. "I knew I shouldn't have taught you Japanese swear words first." I said.

"You mother fucking bitch." Alex said to me. I took a sideways glance at her. I looked at Itachi.

"How much?" he asked with a smile.

"Donno." I shrugged

"Hn. I'll say 100 yen." he said with a smile. "I know you'll win." Itachi gave a smirk of his own. Alex was the first to throw a punch, I ducked of course then flipped her to the ground with one hand.

"Alex, you should pack and leave." Rexy said from the kitchen doorway.

"That was rather fast." Itachi said a hint of disappointment in his voice. Alex growled and got back up and aimed a kick at me, I blocked it and kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying to the wall. "Well. Your no push over." Itachi said to me.

"Yeah, how else did you think I earned the name, and leadership?" I asked him.

"Bribe?" he guessed. I rolled my eyes and seen that Alex was getting up. "I think one more and she's out."

"Make me." Alex growled and ran at me. 'Wow dangerous for her.' I thought and side stepped her, she ran into a wall head first.

"And she's down for the count." Rexy said. "I'll go pack her things, and drop them off at her dorm." Rexy said and went to Alex's room and packed up all her things.

"I'll drive." I smiled and went to help Rexy. "You sure know how to pick em." I told her.

"Yeah, but now you have to worry about school with her." she said.

"Hn." I said not wanting to go further into the conversation.

**_END_**

**_CHAPTER 4: Fight_**

**_MUHAHAHA!!!!!!EVIL! What? Guys in a dress not evil enough for ya? Tormenting Alex not evil enough for ya? Well Tell me how EVIL it should be. What would you do, but had no guts to do?_**

**_R&R or whatever_**

**_later_**


	5. Mess?

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

**_CHAPTER 5: Mess?_**

We both managed to get Itachi to help us carry Alex aka 'Bitch' to my truck and to her original dorm. We brought back all her stuff, we managed to break a few things 'Accidental' and managed to 'Ruin' her keyboards and the wiring was 'Disconnected' as we put it all safely in her room. We then drove back to the large apartment and I set up for dinner. That was when I started to rain down questions about her and Hidan.

"Well..." Rexy started looking rather embarrassed. I was planning on bugging her about that when the door opened to a rather soaked Deidara. I then looked outside and noticed it was raining out.

"Wow it rains a lot." I stated and Rexy had her mouth agape just staring at the blonde behind me. I looked into her eyes and they reflected a what I think is a shirtless Deidara. I didn't think I want to look behind me so I focused my gaze outside. His reflection said everything in the window. The reflected image showed a nicely built body, a six pac to be precise, long blonde hair clung to his shoulders and part of his face. He had his arms crossed and a mad look on his face, of course I didn't look at his face, just the abs.

"Um...Itachi say something before he rampages." Rexy whispered deadly to me.

"Hi blondy." I stated as I picked up a glass of liquid and held it up to my lips taking a quick sip of the stuff.

"You know alcohol is bad for you." Rexy commented. I just shrugged and paid no attention to the fuming Deidara. "Okay, you two are to quiet. What the hell happened?" Rexy said shifting her eyes from me to the one person behind me. I just shrugged again. Rexy sighed. "Mother fucking silent treatment." she mumbled.

"Holly shit Rexy. You fucking swore!" I said mock-shocked. "I think me and Hidan should have a talk." I added in a mock-serious tone.

"No. You will torment him to death." she said her eyes wide.

"Oh come on. My talks are not all bad." I started to say.

"You leave them traumatized and they won't talk to me much. That's what happened to my last two boyfriends that you 'Talked' to." she said. I sunk into my seat.

"How was I suppose to know they weren't up for it. They are wusses. Besides, Hidan won't think much of my talk." I said.

"Oh?" she said raising a brow at me. "Please do tell." a evil glint in her eye. I smirked, now I knew where she got her evilness from. Hidan. It was all to clear, the way he always kills for fun and all. Oh wait...It was me she got it from. All well, she learned from the best I guess.

"So, you choose to ignore me?" Deidara said in a raspy voice. I only nodded not paying attention to him much.

"Hey, you don't look so good. You okay?" Rexy asked concerned now.

"Just enjoying my walk in the rain. Away from 'Miss Cheater' over there." Deidara said, his voice starting to crack.

"What?! You were walking in the rain?! And since when did Ariel cheat on you?" Rexy asked as she got up and walked over to Deidara. I gave a sigh as I swished my cup in my hands. 'I know I'm going to regret this.' I thought, and did. After what I done to Deidara, but hell those Shinobi's were pissing me off.

"Is that true?" Rexy asked me. I wasn't even listening to them while they talked. So I stayed quiet. "Why? Why would you do that to him?" Rexy asked me. I kept my silence. "WHY KISS ANOTHER GUY!?" she called out. I stood up and looked at her confused.

"What the hell do you mean kiss another guy?!" I said as I looked from Rexy to Deidara. "I haven't kiss any other then Deidara." I was starting to become pissed.

"Don't lie! I know Alex was telling the truth." Deidara said, then coughed.

"That fucking bitch!" me and Rexy said at the same time.

"Huh? Is this a bad time?" Itachi said as he walked in.

"Yes!" Me and Rexy called out. Itachi immediately sunk behind the door again.

"Sorry, just thought you might a little company." Thunder crashed and I noticed that Itachi winced a little or I thought he did.

"Come in then." I growled. "What else did that Bitch say?" I asked Deidara.

"Yeah, what else did Alex say?" Rexy asked a little more lighter then my tone. Itachi looked at me, Rexy, and Deidara looking rather confused but that disappeared as soon as it came.

"Why? You want to make me feel worse?" Deidara said and gave another cough his voice still raspy. 'Shit.' I thought and walked to the bathroom to grab something for Deidara.

"No, just that Alex want's to kill her." Rexy pointed out. "Itachi, you seen how she came at her with killer intent when they fought." Rexy said looking over at him. I came back and gave Deidara a pill and a glass of water, along with a towel.

"Yeah, it's true. I bet anything that dent is still on the wall over there." Itachi said and looked towards a wall where a large dent showed, with a few cracks.

"While we were cleaning out the Bitches room we found..." Rexy cut me off.

"Drugs under the bed, in the dresser, the nightstand, and in a variety of other things." she finished. I just nodded.

"I've also noticed that..." Rexy cut me off again.

"Needle imprints were on her arms and legs. We also found a pipe hiding in her things." Rexy finished.

"You done?" I asked her hoping she won't talk over me again.

"Sorry, she just pisses me off. A slut like her doesn't deserve that nice piano, good clothes, and a whole lot of nice shit like that." she growled. I raised a brow.

"Yup, you sure know how to pick 'em." I said.

"Shut up." she was still growled. I stepped behind the two boys away from her fire breathing mouth.

"Ever wonder why she never ate while you guys were here with us?" I asked them. "Well that's your answer, also she's always angry, and tries to piss me off most of the time." I said. "Sleeping ugly, cool your slime sluggy." I said with a slight smirk. I only received a growl from her. "Why don't you go lie down, Deidara." I said, and seen that was moving towards my room. Cats were coming out from there and into Rexy's room.

"How is it that they always go for your room and choose mine second?" Rexy asked as she watched the last of the kittens tails disappeared in her room.

"Who knows. What's so interesting about my room?" I asked as I seen Deidara curled up in my bed through the mirror walls.

"Well, it just so inviting. Calm aura to it, and a nice scent." Rexy said with a smile. "It's just like how you feel in a safe home, or in a safe place. With someone you trust." she beamed.

"Oh." I said a little shocked with that. I mean, I don't get that a lot. I always thought they see me as a threat that they need to take down, or an angry lion on a rampage that needs to go to the wild or something. I never thought as myself as 'Calming'. I guess if from me always trying to protect my friends, keep them safe from harm. I don't really know.

"Sure you may always get mad easily, but it's just that you make us laugh, and show your humorous side that we trust you so much. And you always tell us the truth and not sugar coat everything. You make us, want to tell you everything." Rexy was still smiling as I listened to her. "You always listen to us when we need to talk about something serious, or just have someone to actually listen and not make a come back every second and talk before we even finish." her eyes softened at that moment.

"You can also be cuddly when we need a hug and understand what were feeling." Itachi cut in. Another sound of thunder crashed the silence that echoed throughout the town. I was watching him more closely, this time I noticed that he winced a little.

"Yeah." Rexy came and hugged me.

"Gah! Hugs!" I said and tried to squirm away from her grasp, she only giggled and held tighter. I seen Itachi's lip twitch at that. "So you all think of me as a teddy bear?" I asked after Rexy let me go.

"Of course." they both said and gave a smile. I raised a brow at them I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I just motioned for them to come and give me a hug. They both gladly accepted it. I know that they both sighed, but I didn't say anything. 'I know Rexy is afraid of thunder and lightning, but Itachi?' I thought for a moment. Another thunder clashed and Rexy held me tighter giving a small squeak.

"Your fine. As long as this teddy still stands, your all safe and sound." I smoothed out Rexy's hair and held Itachi a little closer. They both either giggled or chuckled I wasn't quiet sure because another bang sounded as thunder rolled over. 'Now, I know I need to talk to Hidan about Rexy.' I thought and let them go. "Good night. Feel free to stay Itachi, I don't mind." I said and walked into my room. I placed an extra blanket over Deidara and place some extra pillows around my room and another blanket or two near the door and curled up next to Deidara.

----

I guess it was smart to set up the pillows and the extra blankets by the door, because when I woke up I seen that Itachi, and Rexy were in my bed beside me. I was thankful that this bed was huge. I gave a small smile at that and stayed there for a while longer. I was listening to the raspy breathing from Deidara, I was starting to wonder if this was more then just a common cold. I got up making sure to to wake the other's as I walked towards my kitchen to fetch Deidara a glass of water. I went into the bathroom and got a few more pills for him to take when he woke up. I placed it beside him on the nightstand and went into my kitchen again to fix some breakfast. By then Hidan walked in.

"Morning." I partly whispered not wanting to wake up the dragon, and a grumpy ferret. Hidan took that in and did the same.

"What's for breakfast, bitch?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Your the only one that can actually get away with that. I'm just making some omelette's of us and chicken soup for Deidara." I said to him.

"Oh? Bastard walking in the fucking rain again?" he asked.

"Yup," I placed some orange juice for him to drink. "Also, I need to have a word with you." I said my tone sounding more serious as I fixed up the stove for the eggs to cook, and placed some water to boil over the elements.

"Ah. Rexy warned me about that." he said his voice starting to lower after each word.

"Afraid?" I asked a slight smile on my lips.

"She told me to watch out, I don't know what she meant though. I guess I'm going to find out now." he said. 'Must be nervous. Rexy did say something about him not swearing when he's either nervous, or scared shitless.' I thought and gave a very evil smirk, I was facing away from him so he wouldn't see.

----

Everyone started to wake up to the smell of eggs, and chicken in the morning. I was setting up the plates, and placing the food on the table. Hidan just sat there staring at nothing until Rexy came out of my room first. He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"The talk." she said still rather sleepy. Hidan only nodded and held her tighter. I gave a small smirk to that and went back to my kitchen to take out the orange juice, and set up a tray for me to take out to Deidara. 'Let's see, soup, bun, juice, spoon, and what else?' I thought as I poked around my kitchen. The soup looked very good, chunks of chicken, carrots, bits of broccoli, peas, noodles, and chicken broth. I made enough for everyone in case they wanted some as well. I then walked out and they were all talking. I walked to my room where Deidara still slumbered and placed the tray next to the half empty glass. I walked out to the dinning area and dug into the eggs quickly.

"What's the rush?" Rexy asked. "You have to be somewhere?" she pestered.

"Yup, have to take a look at my equipment, go shopping for more food supplies, and pick up something else." I told them and went to go get my coat and keys.

"Oh, I'm coming with!" Rexy said and got up. "Look after the place boys." she said as me and her walked out of the apartment. "You sure you want to leave them alone, what if they mess up your kitchen?" she asked me and just shivered at the very thought of it. She knew I hated it when someone makes a mess, and screws around in my kitchen.

"Don't worry, I placed some bowls out, and some spoons along with more glasses for their choice of drinks." I told her.

"That chicken we smelled?" she asked. I just nodded and smiled. "It smells really good. Can't wait to try it out once we get back." she said as we went into my truck and started towards our day out.

----

It was refreshing to have a girls day out, with no boys to watch our backs and we can just watch the handsome guys walking around town. Thank goodness it was a day off for us.

"Wow we went all out on the food, and your equipment checked out fine. Luckily we checked took, bitch might have tampered with it." Rexy said as we started to bring everything in. Itachi, and Hidan were relaxing on the couch watching the large flat screen, volume turned down so they won't disturb Deidara much. I walked into my kitchen and seen that everything was as I left if except for the used bowls, and glasses. I smiled and placed the groceries on the counter and walked to my room and seen that the bowl was finished along with the juice and the bun lay untouched. I wasn't that surprised. I wouldn't touch bread either while I was sick. I took the tray and filled it back up again, making sure to refill the glass of water while I was at it. I looked at the time and seen that it was well passed lunch, and it was creeping along the lines of dinner time. Rexy had everything inside by the time I walked out with the tray.

"How was your day?" Itachi asked us. Rexy answered thankfully, so I made my way to my room to lay to food down for Deidara. He was still asleep, his raspy breathing not so raspy anymore. I gave a sigh of relief and brushed his hair away from his sweaty face. He sighed at my touch, and I walked out making sure to leave the lights off and the curtains drawn.

"I never knew I needed a good day away from you all." I heard Rexy say as she flopped down on the couch beside Hidan. I smiled and walked into my kitchen to start dinner.

"Mind if I help?" Itachi asked as he started gathering equipment for the chicken we bought.

"Or you can cook tonight." I suggested.

"Really?" he sounded hopeful.

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

"Great, leave it all to me." he said and started to work right away. I walked out of my kitchen and sat down beside Rexy on the couch with Hidan.

"Done already?" Rexy asked me.

"Itachi wanted to cook tonight, so I let him." I said as I watched the t.v.

"You never let anyone touch your kitchen. What made you change your mind?" she pestered.

"I needed a break." I said simply. Just then the door crashed open and in came bitch. "Hello slut." I said to her.

"You mother fucking cunt of shit." she growled pointing a finger at me.

"Wow." Hidan said as he listened on.

"Yes, slutty slut slut?" I asked not phased by what she said. She growled even more. "Oh, ready for another go bitch?" I said noticing that she wanted another fight.

"You..you..." she was out of things to say.

"Mother fucking cunt of shit?" I added trying to help her find words again. "Or my personal favorite. Hidan, cover your ears." I said before I continued, Alex was getting madder by the second, Rexy just sat amused. "You whore, worth nothing but shit and loves to fuck anything that moves. You mother fucking bitch that shits on the streets and wipes your ass on the next guy you see, hoping that he will give a fucking cunt of a rats ass." I finished as I watched her reaction.

"..Kuso." she muttered and walked out.

"I guess I win." I said and looked over at Hidan and Rexy.

"Wow. Your good at that." Hidan said his eyes wide.

"How in the world would she come back after that?" Rexy said shaking her head slightly. I just shrugged and looked at the t.v. "Would you two really fight at a time like this?" Rexy asked.

"Oh, come on girl. You know me better then that." I said. She knew I would never fight near anyone that is unwell, or in my own territory. Besides I wouldn't have gone after her, until she made her move first. I knew how to take care of someone like her. I knew how to piss them off easily. That's what made me more dangerous, they don't know what I would do, only my gang knows how I work. That scared them, because I had backup. And what scared them even more is what I might do to them if we ever fought.

"So, how well is Itachi's cooking?" Rexy asked starting to look worried. I looked over at her, and looked up at Hidan.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Hidan said wrapping his arms around her. I just shook my head, he really wasn't ready for this.

"We wouldn't know until we find out, let's go check on him." I said and took Rexy's hand and she followed instantly. I took one look, and everything was in a mess.

"Relax, breathe, and think it over before you go after him with a butcher knife." Rexy said looking at me.

**_END_**

**_CHAPTER 5: Mess?_**

**_MUHAHAHA!!!!!!EVIL!_**

**_R&R or whatever_**

**_later_**


	6. Ranks

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

**_CHAPTER 6: Ranks_**

Just then Hidan came up behind us. "Wow," he said shocked at what he saw.

"Hey, just putting it in the oven." Itachi said.

"Wonder how it will taste." Rexy whispered.

"Who fucking knows." Hidan said. I looked around my kitchen and everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Was. In. It's place, all clean and sparkles. What Rexy was referring to was what Itachi had put in the oven. It looked so gourmet, better then mine. Like Itachi would make a sloppy dinner, yeah right.

"Your not going to kill him?" Rexy asked.

"No, turns out I have no butcher knives." I said and Itachi looked up.

"Don't do that, you had me scared." Rexy said and walked out.

"Do what?" I asked following her.

"Nothing, just go see Deidara." Rexy said as she sat on the couch. Hidan, and Itachi were talking. I shrugged and walked to my room, I seen that he was up and eating.

"Hey," I smiled, he looked up. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Better, un." he said simply, and started to stir the soup.

"There's a war going on between me and Alex. I'm not sure when she will strike, but she's not attacking in my territories. She's trying to draw me in her own lands." I started to say to him, hoping that he would understand that much.

"So your walking unknown grounds, un. Dangerous, reckless, and may I add kinda hot, un." he said a faint smirk on his lips.

"Just don't believe what she says. Rest." I said as I got up. "I'll check up on you later, and please promise not to walk in the rain without at least an umbrella." I said as I smiled from the door way.

"Let's play!" Rexy called out as soon as she seen me. "What song shall we do?" she asked me and I just stared at her. I looked around and seen that Hidan wasn't here. 'Where the hell did he go?' I thought and looked back at Rexy. "Tell me before I rub ham in your face." she smiled evily.

"Um. Not sure, I wasn't expecting to play tonight." I said remembering the tragic life of having people rubbing meat in my face.

"Oh come on! Your always one for good songs. What one?" she asked again. I thought for a moment. "Hurry before I make you dance." she partly growled.

"You pick then." I said looking at her.

"Yay!" she called out and started beating the drum to her most favourite song.

"Aw! Not that song, Rexy. Please not that one." I said hearing the familiar beat.

"My child arrived just the other day. Came to the world in the usual way." she started singing. 'Damn you!' I thought knowing the words and the song all to well. She practicly brainwashed me with that song. I went to my guitar and turned it on. No sound came out. I raised a brow and looked towards the amp. 'What the fuck?' I thought as my eyes trailed the cords on the floor towards the plug ins. "What's wrong?" Rexy asked me seeing the worried look on my face. I strummed my guitar again, still no noise came. "There's your problem, it's unpluged." she said and walked over to plug my amp in.

"Wait!" I called out and she stopped an inch away from the plug in. I laid my instrument on the ground and walked over.

"What?" she asked looking at me confused. I took the cord and followed it along to where she was, nothing. I looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I haven't check this yet, and it had no sound. Something is wrong with the wiring, I never unplug my amp unless I needed to.' I thought planning out the amps insides. Rexy caught on my look and went to grab something. "Here. Check." she told me handing me a screw driver.

"Right." I said and walked to my amp and started to take off the backing. Sure enough, wires were cut, and the plug in cord was cut. "Holly fuck." I said as I noticed that Rexy, and I was an inch away from death.

"I almost killed us. Didn't I?" Rexy asked noting the sound in my voice.

"She tried to make it acidental, Alex was already planning our deaths. We need to act, and act fast." I said and walked towards my kitchen and looked around. Itachi was waiting there looking bored as ever. 'Alex doesn't know enough to rig my stove, or the oven. If it was riged then wouldn't it go off as soon as it was turned on?' I thought. Itachi noticed that I haven't said anything and I was looking at the oven.

"Do you think?" Rexy asked me, I just shook my head slightly.

"Not smart enough, even if she did, wouldn't it have gone off as soon as it was turned on?" I said and looked at the noobs on the stove. Nothing was turned on, and I raised a brow.

"I've noticed something in the oven." Itachi stated and I looked over at him. "It was done by an expert." he stated. 'Fuck, she is trying to kill me.' I thought and looked over at Rexy.

"We take her down fast. Bitch needs to learn her place, before I kill her." I said to her.

"I'll check the other electrical things, and inform you if anything else is unusual." Itachi said, and I nodded. I walked out of my kitchen way above pissed.

"Fuck, I'm not even safe in my own home. She probably touched my truck when she arrived." I said and took a quick look outside. It looked as if my truck was untouched, but I didn't trust the single look. "I'm going to check it out." I said to her. I started for the door, taking a quick glance around. I was not going on the elevator. Bitch knows what she done to it. I took the stairs to the bottom and walked out to my truck. "Dog." I said simply and there was my information dog standing beside me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you have information outside of the university?" I asked, he nodded.

"Perfect, what do you know about Alex?" I asked him.

"She's obviously out to get you, she also haven't been in the university for two days." He said.

"That's why it was so quiet for the few days." I said thinking it over. 'I cooked last night, so it must have been done in the afternoon. Also, I haven't touched my amp for a few days.' I thought it over.

"She had some people come by your apartment for some matinence. Electrical mainly." he added. 'Yes, makes sence.' I thought. "Also, someone came in with some bombing equipment." he said. 'Oven.' I thought. "She says that, your art will blow up sky high." he said. "That's what I heard from her, and her plan is to kill you, and run the school by force. Everyone is counting on you to make the first move." he said.

"I'll make a move alright." I said.

"Everyone knows it's not your style of fighting, but you have to take care of this, and fast." he said.

"Since I run the school, it will be easy to take her down. We need c-ranked members to watch her move, you have been promoted to a A-rank. Your nickname is AdderKiller. No longer d-rank, dog. You will lead the c-ranks, along with Cookies aka Tobi. Slick and I will plan our attack. I'll have him arange a meeting tomorrow, everyone should attend." I told him. I took out my cell and called Slick. "Slick, it's Shady. Emergency meeting tomorrow in the morning, you understand." I said. "Good, I'll be waiting in the gym. That's where the meeting will take place, everyone needs to attend. Yes all 200 of the members." I said.

"Slick is an S-rank. Also known as Pein. Right?" AdderKiller asked.

"Yes, second in command. Also, get Seed to join with you, he's our top spy and you will need him on your mission." I told him.

"Seed, also an S-rank, known as Zetsu." he said. I just nodded, he knew my gang system. Each member has a rank, and they have a nickname to go with the rank. Me, I'm an S-rank so my nickname is Shady. I'm leader of the Akatsuki, everyone knows it. Alex known as Bitch. You can guess her rank, if she keeps this up she will be known as Asshole, or maybe even Shitter. I doubt she will make it that high. Right now to me she is a lowly D or C. But other's see her as a B, and I don't go agaist what my member's think.

"Find out what ever you can now, and report to me in the morning." I told AdderKiller.

"Also, another thing. Don't open your truck, or turn it on." Adder said and left.

"Fuck. I knew it." I growled and walked up the stairs. I was glad that I made him my spy, even if it wasn't by choice. Seed is my top spy, and he joined because he wanted to test his skills. I was the one that he mainly tested his skills on since I'm always a mystery to everyone. I always catch him in the act, but sometimes I let him go through with it. Adder is training under Seed, and Adder is more clumsy then Seed. Yet to other's no one can really tell, only S-ranked and A-rank knows when someone is tracking them. I arrived back into the apartment.

"Most of the electrcals, and a few bombs were detected." Itachi reported as soon as I opened the door.

"Dog has been promoted to AdderKiller. He told me that an electrical tech, and a bomb expert was here.

**_END_**

**_CHAPTER 6: Ranks_**

**_MUHAHAHA!!!!!!EVIL!_**

**_R&R or whatever_**

**_later_**


	7. CATS!

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

**_CHAPTER 7: CATS!_**

"Wow, Alex really has it in for you." Rexy commented. I growled, she and Itachi stepped away from me.

"Where's Hidan?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I thought he was with Itachi." Rexy said.

"He's not with me, I thought he would be with Rexy." Itachi said. I looked at both of them and started to wonder. 'They also checked the whole apartment for the 'difficulties' so, he's not here? Where the fuck did he go? Maybe I shouldn't worry much, after all he can look after himself. I mean, seriously he's an S-class ninja. What could possibly happen?' I thought and shrugged.

"Hey, I told Hidan about how we meet. You remember?" Rexy said smiling. I only nodded, the tragic day of meat rubbing in my face. Mainly ham, and fish. "You were really asking for it that day." Rexy added.

"Yes, and the most funny part is. I received every single bit of it. Then you ate it." I said.

"Yup, sure was good. That was the day we were working together in a different job then Bookland." Rexy smiled.

"Yup, good old deli." I smiled. "Yet," I said my smile slightly fading. "You would always get at me for the floor."

"Yeah, because you would always slip and hit your head. Also you were such a show off, using your ninja moves to try and get past everyone that bugs you." Rexy said.

"Oh sure, only because I wanted to get past. Those pervs will not just take a fucking hint." I said remembering those days when things would go from bad to worse in just a few seconds. 'Yup, life is fleeting.' I thought remembering a short I wrote out of boredom. "Rexy, we need to be evil. Itachi is the only one here let's bug him." I smiled whispering in her ear. She smiled back and we started to think of ways to bug the crap out of Itachi. She was the first to laugh evilly, I could tell from the look in her eyes that Itachi would be scared for life.

"Itachi, let's have take out." Rexy called out to him. "Well have chicken another day." she added. I was confused by her reaction, when she laughs evilly she usually puts her plans to action right away. Why wait? She doesn't like to wait, nor keep people waiting. In a way she sounds like a girl version of Sasori.

"Hn." Itachi called from my kitchen. She smirked at me evilly, now I didn't know if her plan was about Itachi, or if it secretly contained me along with it. If it did, I would so get her back.

"You know, you forgot Deidara." Rexy said, was I playing into her trap? Or was she really concerned about Deidara? That haven't fit well with me, since I didn't know what she was thinking, and I always want to know what someone is thinking. That is the reason for the school gang, so I can keep tabs on what's going on, and what other people think of me.

"Right, I'll go check on him. You continue with your plotting." I winked and walked to my room to find Deidara sleeping, Hidan was beside him. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing at the sight. I walked to my night stand and took out a camera 'Say chickens you two.' I thought as I took a picture of them sleeping side by side. Just to make it more fun for me I took another picture, this time rearranging their position. I rolled Hidan on his side, and placed his hand on Deidara's butt, and Hidan played into my trap. He smiled. I was so evil.

"Itachi, what's taking so long!" Rexy called out to me. I took a step outside of my room and smiled evilly and went back to rearranging them. I placed Hidan's left leg on Deidara's right thigh and messed up Hidan's hair a bit. I placed a few drops of water on his forehead, and placed some of his hair made it stick to his face. I fixed his cloths so it looked messy, and I did the same to Deidara. I took a step back and looked at them for a moment. I smiled and took the picture. Hidan woke up and jumped away from Deidara, I took a picture of that.

"What the fuck!" Hidan called out pointing a fingure at Deidara. I took a picture of that. Deidara sat up and looked over at Hidan and smiled, I took a picture of that. "We didn't!" he had a shocked look on his face. I took a picture of that. This was all to funny, and it went better then I expected.

"What are you talking about, un?" Deidara asked as he yawned. I took another picture of that. He placed a hand behind him and I quickly took a picture of that before his hand rested on the bed. Hidan relaxed, and I took a picture. He took a step forward and placed his hands on the bed, yup you guessed it, I took a picture.

"Why the hell was my hand on your ass!?" Hidan called out, and I couldn't help it I just had to laugh. That is when they noticed me, and the camera. "You!" he called out and started to charge at me. I looked up and dodged him and ran out of the room closing the door. I ran over to Rexy and hid behind her giggling a bit. Hidan, and Deidara came out with a mad expression. Obviously Hidan told Deidara what had happened when he woke up.

"Hi." Rexy smiled at them, Hidan immediately softened his expression. I took a quick picture of that, and he got mad again. Since I was behind his girlfriend, he didn't charge at me and Deidara was still in a daze because of his current state. "Ariel apologize to them." Rexy said sternly. "If you don't I'll beat the crap out of you, and you will not walk for three months." she said in a dangerous tone. I gulped and stood up and stepped away from her.

"Sorry, Hidan." I smiled bringing my hand to the back of my neck. Hidan grumbled but went to sit at the couch while I made my way to take Deidara back to the bed. The cat's were already crowding the bed and I glared at them. 'Annoying little creatures.' I thought. Deidara laid down, and one of the cat's crawled on his stomach. Did I forget to mention that he was still shirtless? I know drool! Those well toned abs, and sculpted body. I looked at the cat, and it was looking at me. Did it notice the drool? Do cat's even think? I wiped my mouth quickly.

"I saw that, un." Deidara said and I turned to look at him, he was grinning, and watching me. I flushed instantly realizing that he was watching me the whole time, watching me stare at his well built body, and drooling over it. OMG!!!! I looked at the cat and it looked like it was smirking at me. I glared at it and knocked it off of Deidara.

"Mockery." I growled at it, and I heard Deidara laugh. Well, it seemed like he made a full recovery. Otherwise he wouldn't just kiss me like that. One of the cat's scratched his back and he turned to look at it. 'Damn! Cat's are also out to get me.' I thought and looked over at a half filled cup of water and thought evilly of pouring it over the cat and spilling some on Deidara. I did just that. The weird part just had to happen.

**_END_**

**_CHAPTER 7: CATS!_**

**_MUHAHAHA!!!!!!EVIL!_**

**_R&R or whatever_**

**_later_**


	8. Habit

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_**For my anonymous reviewer who waited ever so patently for this chapter^^**_

_**CHAPTER 8: Habit**_

_"Mockery." I growled at it, and I heard Deidara laugh. Well, it seemed like he made a full recovery. Otherwise he wouldn't just kiss me like that. One of the cat's scratched his back and he turned to look at it. 'Damn! Cat's are also out to get me.' I thought and looked over at a half filled cup of water and thought evilly of pouring it over the cat and spilling some on Deidara. I did just that. The weird part just had to happen._

Rexy's Prov!

Alright, let's start how we met. Me and Ariel were working at a deli. She has been working there for a few months, and she was the one showing me around. Even though she looked board out of her mind. I could tell there was a fun side to her, I just had to bring that out. I asked if we could hang out after work, and she agreed. Since everyone cancelled on her for some unknown reasons. Little did I know, she went over the top of fun. Yet, it's fun being around her, she's always thinking of something fun to do.

"So, Ariel." I said.

"Yeah?" she asked with a crocked smile, I've grown used to that, since her mind was evil.

"What are your friends like?" I asked her starting to wonder if she got that from one of her friends.

"They're fine, not as crazy as me, but just plain old hyper." she smiled that crocked smile.

"Really? Well how did you become like that?" I asked her.

"Hidan." she said.

"Hidan? From Naruto, Hidan?" I asked her.

"Yup, but I don't sacrifice people for Jashin. I'll beat them to a bloody pulp." she smiled.

"What?" I asked a little confused. I didn't know much about Hidan, or the other Akatsuki. But I had a feeling I was about to. Turned out I was right, she practically knew everything about the Akatsuki. "I hope you don't mind." I said and waked her in the back of the head to shut her up. She only laughed.

"Good one, sorry for talking your ears off...Hidan." she smiled rubbing the back of her head. Yup that's how I got the nickname Hidan. Even though I would swear at her to shut up. After getting to know her more, I've realized that I was the only one that stayed on her good side. Also I got away with giving her a few whacks in the head, and survived. Everyone would always complement me about that. One day, she was giving someone a good beating and I was unnoticed. She get's really scary when she's pissed, or irritated. I often wonder how I stayed on her good side after doing the exact same thing as that other girl had done not to long ago. Yeah she was violent, foul mouthed, and doesn't take no for an answer. But I know that she's kind, caring, and hyper most of the time. Was I the only one that got to see her like that? After meeting with her friends, I was accepted immediately. They say not many people got to know Ariel often enough because of her bad ass rep. A guy, she calls him Kisame was talking merrily to Ariel I've started calling her Itachi after I've witnessed what she did to that girl. Her and Kisame would always hang out, so the name actually fit her. Naruto, a girl that usually clung to Ariel and try to kiss her was always around and always talking. I've gotten involved without being left out.

"So your 'Bloody Fang's' new friend, huh?" Kisame smiled. He certainly had his hair style.

"Yeah, Itachi and me are friends. We both work at a Deli." I said.

"Yup, Hidan and me are friends." she smiled.

"So, Hidan is it? Your officially part of our group, The Akatsuki. I'm Kisame." he announced.

"Naruto!" the girl that clung to Itachi called out.

"Sasuke." another gave a smile, she also had his hair style. "That name fit's her, me and her a enemies. Right Itachi." Sasuke sneered. Ariel just rolled her eyes and waited for the others to introduce themselves.

"Sakura." another girl said clinging on to Sasuke.

"Deidara! Un." a loud girl called. "ART IS A BANG!" she lit a fire cracker and threw it up in the air. It went off and she was grinning at us.

"Call me Sasori." a guy smiled. 'Not at all anything like the one in the Manga.' I thought.

"That's it? Where's Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu?" I asked them. They looked at each other and laughed. I was confused.

"We don't have those member's yet, Hidan. Sorry we don't have your partner here. We have Team 7, Me and Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Sound right." Itachi said.

"If we ever find a Tobi, I'm going to rip my ears off, un." Deidara said, Sasori chuckled. "You, don't leave me alone with a Tobi, un." she was pointing a finger at Sasori.

"Not in a million years." he was holding up his hands still smiling.

"Sounds about right, un." Deidara said with a smile on her face. 'Yup, they were crazy. Not as nutty as Ariel though.' I thought with a smile. We went to my dorm and everyone was poking around in the kitchen. Ariel looked at me disapprovingly as she seen hardly anything in the cabinets, or fridge.

"I don't like eating." I stated. I had money to buy food, and pay for my classes. I was just subconscious about my body.

"I don't like it." Ariel growled out.

"I'll get her to eat something." Kisame said to Ariel.

"Everyone's tried. Don't see how your any different." I said as I crossed my arms. Ariel gave a disgusted face. It didn't bother me much.

"If I get you to eat something, you will have to eat everyday. If I fail, then I can not let you stay my friend. Sorry, but I have a problem with people not eating to stay alive." Ariel said calmly. "I'll be back with something for you to try, Kisame need your help." Ariel said she left with Kisame following after her. Everyone else looked at me and started talking to me like nothing had happened. Half an hour went by and she was back, and started using my kitchen to make something. I could hear everyone's stomach growl with the smell of chicken in the air.

"How long now?" Kisame asked his head on the table watching Ariel.

"Not long." Ariel said and started to put the already cut, hot, and off the stove chicken in a bowl with some cabbage, green peppers, tomato's, carrots, and some celery. She mixed it up and served it to us, she placed a few dressing sauces on the centre of the table. I looked at it not bothering to touch it. I could hear everyone eating hungrily at the salad. I rolled my eyes as I caught Ariel's expression. I took a bit of the chicken. I couldn't believe it! It tasted so good! I took another bite. I took another, and another. I mean. No one. NO one has ever gotten me to eat.

"Taste good?" Kisame smiled.

"Looks like she's going to eat the plate." Sasori commented. I didn't care I finished off the plate, not literally of course. "What do you know. She ate the plate after all." Sasori teased.

"No she didn't, go ahead and have some more." I heard Ariel chuckle and I went to get some more salad. I later then held the bowl and started to eat whats left in the bowl.

"What do you know, you got her to eat after all." Sasuke smiled.

"Keep your promise, Hidan." Ariel told me and I looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"As long as it's from you, then I'm fine with it." I smiled even more. I started eating again after that, and I was exercising with her and Kisame. Normally they would start fighting each other, and I would just watch. We played a few games of basket ball, soccer, and any other sport. She even taught me how to fight, and we later began to fight each other. Sometimes I would take on Kisame as well, he would always go easy on me. With Ariel, he would go all out on her trying to match up with her. I could see why she liked fighting with him, he would always try harder to try to keep her down for at least three seconds. She would always loose more stress from fighting with Kisame. It surprised me actually.

"Kisame, your going down and staying down!" Ariel called smiling as she went with another furry of fist landing down on Kisame. I later found out the source of her stress, I knew she ran the school, but the problems with in her gang gave her a lot of stress. Only her few friends knew how she really is with them. She was very caring to all of us, she knows us better, and she tries everything in her will to protect us from her gang's problems. In the deli we always got into ham wars, that I would always start, and later eat. We would always try to keep that part away from our boss. Then we decided to quit and work at Bookland, since the ham wars were starting to get out of hand.

"Shall we call it a day?!" said an out of breathe Kisame. Ariel laughed a bit and nodded. "Good!" Kisame collapsed and lay in the grass. Ariel sat down beside me and we started talking. Mostly about how great it was to work in Bookland, The Akatsuki's problems, and my eating habits. All was good. I stayed in perfect shape, me and her are the same size. Both skinny, and a well built body. I've also noticed she had a piercing on her belly button, and on her left side was a small heart tattoo, also an Angel tattoo, it had blue frilly wings on the A, and the L, a halo over the A, and the G had a twisty effect to it. It also had a rose vine, with a few small roses on it circling the word. I asked her about that tattoo and she told me that Kisame gave it to her.

"Why would Kisame give you a tattoo?" I asked her.

"Birthday present. He made the design, and we got a professional to do it." she said with a smile. I shook my head with a smile.

"Why on your back?" I asked her.

"Again, Kisame." she said.

"Guys much be all over you." I said.

"Yup. Have to beat them off with my fist." she smiled. "And they still come back for more." we both laughed. One day at work, she got a call. Neither of us was expecting it to be from Uchiha Itachi! Like OMG!!! That was the best day ever. When that call ended we both would squeal, then another call. When that ended, and it ended rather quickly without her saying a thing. She asked me if I wanted to go with her. Now I couldn't refuse! I mean seriously! This was Japan after all. When we found out our flight was delayed, we meet Deidara.

Ariel was acting very odd, like she couldn't think, that started happening after we left for the air port. Being Ariel's friend, I knew that she like Deidara's character. To find out that he was heading the same direction, we decided to let him tag along. Now I don't know what happened in the jet between her and Deidara, but knowing her she won't tell. Especially if it's an embarrassing thing. I would bug her to no end about it. Yeah she had an effect on me. When we got to the other Air port, we met Hidan. She knew me, and knew me well. I liked Hidan's Character, and the best part was that my nickname was him. But seriously! How in the world was Naruto character's keep popping up?!

Then we meet Itachi in person. I swear! We must have gotten on a plane, that tel-ported us to their world! Seriously! They look exactly like the characters! A few times, I've met up with a girl yup Alex. Now it wasn't my fault that I convinced Ariel to let this girl come near us. I swear this girl was a mastermind. I've later discovered that she was trying to get close to us because of Ariel's popularity. When Ariel turned people down that she wasn't actually with us, people ignored her. She later started to get hits on her. Back to now.

I had just sent her away to see Deidara, while I was with Hidan telling him everything about what I just told you, when we heard her scream. Hidan was laughing his head off, while Itachi came out asking what happened. I shrugged and the three of us went to investigate. MAN WHAT A SIGHT IT WAS!!! You should have been there! Seriously!!

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 8: Habit**_

_**MUHAHAHA!!!!!!EVIL! Yes, I continue to be evil!!! Sorry, but waiting in suspense is the best!!! Muhahahaha!!!! I'm so evil, no I'm not evil. I'M THE AUTHOR!!!! HEHEHEHE Next chapter is for you my anonymous reviewer^^ Sorry had to play that for April fools, even though I'm so late on it^^; I'll have the next chapter up^^; I promise^^ *Holds up a shield* See ya after the Easter holidays! Or tomorrow, if your lucky^^;**_

_**R&R or whatever**_

later


	9. File

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_**For my anonymous reviewer who waited ever so patently for this promised chapter^^**_

_**CHAPTER 9: File**_

_"Mockery." I growled at it, and I heard Deidara laugh. Well, it seemed like he made a full recovery. Otherwise he wouldn't just kiss me like that. One of the cat's scratched his back and he turned to look at it. 'Damn! Cat's are also out to get me.' I thought and looked over at a half filled cup of water and thought evilly of pouring it over the cat and spilling some on Deidara. I did just that. The weird part just had to happen._

The cats. Yes when I splashed water on the cats, they turned human... Not just any kind of humans. The Akatsuki. Yes. Also, this might be a bonus for you fan girls, or boys... THEY WERE FUCKING NAKED! And another thing happened. You know that familiar long haired blonde cat? Well turned out I know where he went. Yup it was Deidara. I thought it looked familiar. Didn't you? Rexy, Hidan, and Itachi were in the door way, Hidan as usual laughing his head off at my pain. Itachi giving a smirk. Rexy well she looked like a tomato.

I was sitting there looking at the faces these lovely... um... how should I put this... well they are naked. So I'm avoiding that area for the time being, I'm already embarrassed as you all can see. Okay, the faces are Tobi yay the hyper active kitty number one, Kwaii. Zetsu, the black and white tom, cloud. Pein, Konan, and Kisame. What confused me the most was, why did Deidara turn into the blonde cat when I splashed water on him? That didn't make any sense at all. A knock was also heard at the front door, and I sat there dumbfounded. Too many thing were running through my mind.

Was I in the Naruto world?

If so how did I get there?

Was it the plane ride?

How did they get in my world in the first place?

Did they use the same thing?

Did they invent something that could come to this world?

Why were they cats?

How many more are there?

Is it just the Akatsuki here?

Or is other Naruto character's here as well?

Is Naruto really a girl?

Is this some place where they took refuge during the war or something?

Are they really real?

I thought they just had the names, and the looks. I didn't think they would really be real. Well let's think for a moment.

I'm in Japan. Yeah that part is clear.

My reason for being here. Uchiha Itachi called me while I was at work, told me about a job, transferring schools, got me an apartment. With me so far?

I met 'Deidara' at the air port when we were leaving Kamloops. Met 'Hidan' when we arrived in Japan. Met 'Itachi' when we were leaving the Japan air port. Yup, that much is clear.

The school me and Rexy are going to Kohona University. Is a place full of shinobi's that only few are selected as ninjas. Weapons, head bands, and other ninja things exist there. More shockingly I can see their chakura. That happened when 'Tsunade' and one of the masked ninja checked me over. I've also noticed that the longer me and Rexy stay here, the sharper our senses grow. I mean seriously, this is just like any town, it's not a village.

Ninjutsu is also possible here. I've seen Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and all the others do elemental jutsus. Me and Rexy can't do them, reason for that is...I donno but were working on it. We focus on Teijutsu's anyways. Yup that is pretty much sums it up. I don't see how all this answers my questions. Yes it's weird. But I don't judge your choices in life. Actually I don't even think we've meet before. Well let's get back to reality. If it can be called that...

"Oh My Fucking...WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING IN MY HOUSE NAKED!" Rexy called out snapping me from my thoughts. "How the fuck is that even possible? What the Fuck happened!" she kept with her yelling. I turned toward her just as pissed as she was. Not because of what she said, just that she was practically yelling in my ear.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know! I just poured water on them then 'Poof' they were there!" I called out.

"Why did you pour water on them in the first place!" she was still yelling.

"They were getting on my fucking nerves!" I yelled back.

"How!?" she asked. Just then 'Deidara' jumped on my head mewing and clawing my skull.

"Ah! Claws! Off!" I said throwing the blonde cat off my head.

"I've always loved your room." a husky voice said from behind me. I was debating on turning around, or look at the mirror. I did neither.

"Kisame stop pestering her." a strong stern voice said. 'Okay so the husky is Kisame so this one must be Pein?' I thought. "If you don't mind, we would like to be cats again." Pein said.

"Yes, of course." I said lowly, yup I'm thinking evilly. I stood up and walked out of my room.

*-*Itachi's Pov*-*

I didn't like the way Ariel said that, when she left I was listening to what the 'Cats' were saying.

"She's evil. What is she planning on doing?" Kisame said starting to look worried.

"Cower. Cower in fear." said a shaking Pein. She really must be evil. I wonder if she is like Orochimaru. It seems right. Right? How else would she be evil? So evil...

"What ever your thinking, Itachi. It's not right." I heard Rexy say. I wonder if that's her real name, or just a nickname. Amazing how she looks like Ariel but with short blonde hair, and green eyes. They look so much similar. They should be twins. Or.. are they gay? Wow they sure know how to confuse me.

Okay I called her for a job here, that is so not true.

I called her here because we need her help to get us back to our own world. We came here by mistake. All of us have been searching for her for nearly two years now. Her and the one person that makes her stronger. Her best friend, which she showed up here with 'Rexy' I hope this girl makes Ariel stronger. We need all of the help we can get at the moment.

Tsunade started the school, to help us search for her. Didn't work for a year, the second year we started to make progress. We made some connections with more of the universities around the world, we finally came across her file. It read:

Name: Ariel M. Leonard.

Date of Birth: November 07 1990

Information: She has connections with most of the agencies surrounding the world because of her leadership in The Akatsuki. This gang has jobs from modern to secret government, it is also supported on higher education with each of the 'Member's' talents. She supports the 'Member's' education, and cares for their well being. What she does is dangerous work, some students are after her title as 'Leader' of this gang.

She has over 300 member's in her gang and they are 'Ranked' to their skills. 'D' Ranks are low, 'C' are a little higher but still low. 'B, and A' Ranks are higher and most proper for her gangs 'Missions' higher ranked members are more valuable then lower. But lower are more special because of the simple tasks that are put to work. She is placed as an 'S' ranked. Her rank is harder to contain, and that position is what she is looking for in her members.

About 150+ is 'S' rank, this is the rank where more serious missions are sent to. The reason for this explaining of her 'Gang' is what she accomplished during her first year here at 'Thompson River University' (TRU), she claims that she wants to know what is happening in the School. For such a young student, she is very intelligent, strong, and here I say 'Evil'.

For one girl, she sure knows how to run things in this school, doesn't seem like she has any help with it either. There is something special about this girl, she knows something, yet she acts like she doesn't. She has all the information to this school, and the upcoming events. It only took her a week to figure this place out, yet she stays true to the system. We had her promise to keep this information to herself and her members that know. She agreed, but with one condition. That we would cover the higher education class to the Akatsuki's.

This file should not be seen by any other then her or her members and this school, if this were to leak out we will terminate this fil....

-System Terminated-

That was all that I could get, yet something in those words had caught my interest and so I talked to pain, and repeated what I had read not two hours ago and he agreed with me. So I called her, she came. But when she came nothing had happened. We all started to wonder if she really was the one. Maybe this will take some time. Who knows. I was knocked out of my thoughts with something cold and I suddenly felt small.

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 9: File**_

_**Well the worse had just happened. I wrote the promised chapter. Lol joking, my power is out, but at least I saved this on my lap top. So I got to write this chapter^^; Well see you next chapter, which is sooner because I owe you all for the last one. You have all bee waiting for this one for...2 or 3 weeks now. So yeah..**_

_**R&R or whatever**_

later


	10. What?

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_**So sorry for keeping you all waiting. Very busy round here.**_

_**CHAPTER 10: What?**_

That was all that I could get, yet something in those words had caught my interest and so I talked to pain, and repeated what I had read not two hours ago and he agreed with me. So I called her, she came. But when she came nothing had happened. We all started to wonder if she really was the one. Maybe this will take some time. Who knows. I was knocked out of my thoughts with something cold and I suddenly felt small.

I stood there as I tested my theory on Itachi, and Hidan. "Hm. How interesting." I said to myself as I looked down at a black cat, and a white grayish tabby. I looked back into my bucket and seen that a few ice cubes still remained in it. The knock came at the door again, sounding impatient. "Coming!" I called and placed the bucket near the kitchen and got the door while Rexy just stood at my bedroom door staring at a certain blonde naked man on my bed.

"About time." a red head growled at me.

"Well I had my own problem to deal with," I growled back at him. "Impatient much." I added and turned to see Rexy still at my bedroom door. I looked passed her into the mirror wall. The red head turned his gaze to what I was looking.

"So you found out." he said and sat himself down at the dinning room table.

"Yeah, had to find out the hard way..." I stayed silent. He just smirked at me so I turned towards the kitchen to refill the bucket with cold water and some ice cubes. I walked out and splashed it on him. Just as I predicted. He turned into a cat. I poked him and he hissed at me. "You know I'm bigger then you." I smiled and placed the bucket over the red cat and sat down looking towards Rexy. "Hey Rexy. We have a brat to sit. I've already started." I said and the cat hissed clawing the bucket. Rexy turned towards me and was probably wondering where the hissing was coming from. The cat's on the other hand were all soaked and wet and they made their way over to me.

"What's that noise?" Rexy asked following the cats. I looked at her and smirked. I got off the bucket and stood behind it as I tilted it carefully, the red cat ran out hissing at the other cats. The red cat immediately saw his mistake and backed down quickly, well ran under the couch.

"What a scared cat." I said as I went to try and fish him out. I got a few scratches but managed to get him away from my couch. "Annoying brat." I growled at it and he hissed at me. I walked over to where the rest lay waiting and picked up the orange cat. "Do you speak cat or English?" I asked the orange cat.

"Insulting!" I heard the red cat hiss. I was hanging on to him by the scuff of his neck.

"Shut up brat." I said calmly and turned to Pein. "What the fuck is going on?" I said to him.

"In due time. Now put me down before I scratch your eyes out." Pein nearly growled the words.

"Alright." I said and was about to put him down. "Or not. How about this. You tell me what's going on and I won't cook you." I said.

"What a way to treat the leader of the Akatsuki." Rexy said.

"How do we know they are real?" I said looking up at her.

"Good point. We never really determined that factor." Rexy said.

"No we haven't. That is why I'm starting to wonder myself. How is it that there is a school here for ninja's? Also they know ninjutsu. Is that isn't even possible here. Also how is it that there are people here that have the same name as the characters from the show and manga Naruto?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure about the school, and that is true. How can we tell if were even in our own world?" Rexy asked.

"I hate not knowing anything about this place." I growled out and threw the cats to the pile. "Too many questions needs to be answered, yet only you can answer them. Pein." I said looking at the orange cat. "Speak." I growled using my most intense glare. Rexy started to shake when the air around me changed from calm to rage. I showed no motion of looking angry. Even that cats started to tremble as my anger increased.

"In due time." Pein said calmly, he was trying to control his shaking cat body.

"How long will that be? I hate waiting." I said.

"When the time comes." Pein hissed.

"Hm." I said and turned towards the kitchen taking the bucket with me.

"Run!" I heard Kisame calling out. I came back out and looked around for the cats.

"They scattered." Rexy stated.

"So I see. I was only putting the bucket back, what do they have to fear?" I said and sat down on the couch. A red flash darted out from under the couch to the spare room. "What the hell? Rexy did you see that?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah looks like the red cat. But I couldn't tell it was a blur." she said and sat down beside me.

"I hate waiting." I growled.

"You sound so much like Sasori." Rexy noted.

"I want to know what's going on." I said.

"Maybe I should start calling you Sasori." Rexy mused.

"I'm no puppet." I growled.

"Chill, let's head out for a bit. We need it." Rexy smiled.

"Yeah, guess your right. I'll step on the cat's later." I said. I got up and went towards the front door when I noticed something on the dinning room table. I smiled and took the keys that the red head left there. 'He won't mind if I take his ride for a spin.' I smiled at the thought and walked to get my shoes and coat on. Rexy followed me and we headed out the door. We both went down the seven flights of stairs and to the exit of the building. I was so glad that there was an unlocking button on the keys. I pressed it and a black mustang lit up.

"Where the fuck did you get that!" Rexy exclaimed as she looked at the black car.

"It's the red heads." I smiled and got in the car, she jumped right in as I started it. "I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, it's only for a little while. Right?" I smiled as we started to take off with the mustang.

Four things happened in one hour. I was tackled by my best friend, been put in some cloths that reviled my belly button, been covered from head to toe in glitter, and met a new victim...I mean friend.

"Wow, didn't think you would be here." Rexy kept saying as I walked around in blue pants the sparkled, a pink shirt that said 'Princess' and that too sparkled. I had a piercing on my belly button and it was in the shape of a sparkled dolphin. Oh did I mention that these clothes were already in sparkles before they put glitter on me. Yeah... My hair was redid as well, I look more like Deidara, except with sparkles. Yup I sure stood out.

"I know, I've missed you both so much!" my best friend said giving me another bone crushing hug.

"Stop Kisame! Your breaking me!" I tried to wriggle out of his bear hug. He let go and let me breathe "How did you get here?" I asked him.

"Plane." Kisame smiled.

"Well there goes that theory." I said.

"Yeah. At least were still in our own world." Rexy smiled.

"You two are always in your own world. What the heck are you two talking about?" Kisame said looking at us.

"Nothing." me and Rexy said at the same time.

"So I've heard." Kisame said a little suspicious.

"Well we should head back now. He's probably worried about it by now." Rexy said.

"Yeah, guess we should." I said.

"You know I'm tagging along." Kisame smiled. We started our way back to the mustang, and unlocked it with the keys button. We all got in, and started to drive back to the apartment with our new found friend and my best friend.

"You haven't said a thing since we left the girls bathroom." Rexy said to the girl in the backseat.

"Oh sorry, I was just taken back since Kisame was in the washroom with us." the girl said.

"Oh don't worry about Kisame, he only likes guys." I said as we drove up the drive way to the buildings parking lot where the red head's cat was originally parked.

"Yup, straight." Kisame teased.

"Ha! You wish." I said as we got out of the car. "Kisame why glitter!" I complained as I looked at my bangs, the glitter was right in my hair, on my face, cloths, and the rest of me. We walked in to find a very pissed red head. I tossed him the keys and walked to the bathroom to look at myself. I sparkled. "Kisame your so dead!" I growled knowing that it would take forever to get the glitter out of my hair. It was worse then Rexy pouring maple syrup in my hair, at least I got her back with her coffee. Then I had to help her get the smell out, she had to help me get the syrup out of my long hair. It was murder! Just then the blue fish walked in.

"Why kill me?!" he whined. I looked at him a bit shocked that he wasn't in cat form. "Wow, what happened to you?" he said looking at me up and down grinning. 'Ew! Why does Kisame always freaks me out!' I thought my fears, but never showing them. I was a pro at that.

"Kisame is what happen." I said turned towards the mirror.

"Me?" he asked confused for once.

"No, that shark in the tank." Kisame said behind Kisame.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked.

"Kisame. Who are you?" Kisame asked.

"I'm Kisame!" Kisame growled.

"NO I'M MIKE!" Kisame said smirking.

"No! Wait..." Kisame said confused again.

"Aw! Kisame you almost got Kisame." I smiled as I walked passed them. I still sparkled. I then realized that all of them were no longer cats, and they were staring at me. I looked at them for a moment "What?" I asked as they still stared at me.

"You sure like the spot light." the red head stated still pissed that I took his car.

"Oh shut it brat." I said calmly.

"Your the one covered in glitter." the red head smiled.

"Look who's talking shorty." I smiled as a balloon popped right by his eat and glitter started to rain down on him. Now with me, imagine two more one above my head and on my other side. Yup, that actually scared me since I was blindfolded.

"Show some respect!" he growled out.

"Why should I!? You never showed me any brat." I said.

"Don't call me a brat. Your the brat." he said narrowing his eyes.

"Who the hell are you anyways?!" I said.

"Sasori! Who else would it be!?" he raised his voice a fraction. I stared at him. 'What the hell?! Are all the Akatsuki's here?!' I thought and turned towards the others that were sitting around watching us.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Don't know. But if the Akatsuki keeps showing up we won't have space for them to stay. Unless we use the broom closet to store the puppet." Rexy smirked.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and shoved Sasori in the closet locking it on him. I walked to the kitchen to make something to eat, hearing Sasori calling out demanding that I let him out. The girl just followed me like a lost puppy. "Enjoying your stay Julia?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she replied with a smile. I started cooking something simple and fast, and that served...10 people. Wow that's a lot. Kisame, Tobi, Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Mike, Rexy, Julia, and me. Wait when did the black and white tom get in here? Did I miss one? How in the world did I name him cloud? Damn Zetsu or Cloud what ever was very sneaky, I didn't even know he was here... So that makes 13 not 10. Hm. I'm missing Kakuzu...Wait where did the black cat go? 'What the hell!?' I thought as I thought through the cats. Damn ninjas!

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 10: What?**_

**_Well there you go^^_**

_**R&R or whatever**_

later


	11. Know

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_**Well what do you know? Another chapter^^**_

_**CHAPTER 11: Know**_

_"Yeah." she replied with a smile. I started cooking something simple and fast, and that served...10 people. Wow that's a lot. Kisame, Tobi, Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Mike, Rexy, Julia, and me. Wait when did the black and white tom get in here? Did I miss one? How in the world did I name him cloud? Damn Zetsu or Cloud what ever was very sneaky, I didn't even know he was here... So that makes 13 not 10. Hm. I'm missing Kakuzu...Wait where did the black cat go? 'What the hell!?' I thought as I thought through the cats. Damn ninjas._

Early that morning, Deidara asked something. That turned into such a long day, and not even an hour into my daily routine he was tired. Dead tired.

"Why the hell are you not tired, un?" he asked as he rested heavily on a park bench. We were meeting someone from the KU Akatsuki, and I was waiting being bored.

"Because I do this and lot more every single day. Also, I have to fight off the other gang that wants my title at the school." I answered. 'Let's see, First we went to the river to meet up with another Akatsuki member to get an update from his side, also another in an ally. Hm, why an ally?.' I thought as I began to think of what had happened in the early hour of the day we had started.

'Damn those ninja's!' I thought waking up and seeing a bunch of cats surrounding me. The blonde lay at my head, the red one was on my stomach, and the others were scattered on my bed, two at my feet, three by my arm, one by my other, and two more were curled up against my side. I got up forcing the cat's away from, and occasionally threatening them. Julia, and Kisame were now staying with us, each taking a spare room.

Rexy was walking out of her room when I ran into the door of my room.

"Morning to you too, Itachi." Rexy called from the other side of the door.

"Up yours!" I called trying to open my door.

"Aw! You love me that much!" she called.

"HELP!" I called failing to open the door.

"Did you try to unlock it?" Rexy called. I looked at the door handle, and sure enough it was locked.

"FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I was trying to open a fucking locked door!" I called and slammed my door open after unlocking it. Yup, what a morning I had. Itachi had come in and watched the whole thing smirking I might add. "Oh shut it." I growled.

"I didn't say anything." Itachi said.

"That was hilarious! I wish that it would be like this every morning." Rexy smiled.

"If that were true, then you would have to deal with a very pissed off Ariel." I said walking into my kitchen. I made pancakes, coffee, some bacon, eggs, and apparently seven stakes. Bet you can't guess who the steaks were for. Oh darn...You did. Yup it was for Zetsu. If you haven't guessed here is a hint. This guy eats a lot of meat.

"Morning." I heard Julia yawn coming out of her room.

"Well what do you know, two sleeping ugly." I said smiling as I brought the food out. One was a white cake, and everyone was eyeing it. "Don't touch my pancakes." I growled as I went into my kitchen to bring out the coffee.

"Don't tell me you used the whole can of whip cream!" Rexy, and Kisame called out. I walked out and looked at them.

"Of course not!" I said and topped off my breakfast.

"That is a whole lot of sugar!" Rexy said staring at my strawberry topped, whip cream covered pancakes.

"Is not!" I said digging into my food quickly.

"HOLY FUCK! That's an inch thick! Way to much sugar!" Kisame said staring at my food. Yup, I loved my whip cream, and only three pancakes were inside, each had a half inch whip cream in between.

"Honestly, Itachi!" Rexy called shocked.

"What?" I asked. I looked at my food with concern. "There's nothing wrong with it!" I said after finishing my inspection. It was only 7:30 am and already me, Rexy, and Kisame were arguing over my choice of food. The others just watched. After finishing my 'Cake' I started getting my shoes and coat on.

"Why are you always in such a hurry?" I head Kisame asked, I looked back at the blue guy still sitting at the table.

"Lot's of things to do." I answered.

"What kind of things?" Itachi now asked.

"Why are you curious now?" I asked.

"What do you do, un?" Deidara asked this time. I looked at them all, even Rexy was curious of what I did in the morning till I came home in the after noon.

"If you want to know oh so badly then hurry up." I said to Deidara and started for the door.

"Tell us everything when you get back!" Rexy called out as he shut the door to the apartment. He followed me down the stairs, I still didn't trust the elevators. Besides, they were out of order. Me and him waited out there for about five minutes until my ride showed up. My truck was getting de bombed still. Damn that Bitch, how I wish I can just kill her. I still need information on what her motive for taking over my gang.

"Thanks, A.K. Also we have a tag along." I said jumping in the back seat.

"So I've noticed." Adder Killer said looking back at Deidara. He got in beside me and buckled up. I was already in my seat belt.

"Do you always sit in the back, un?" Deidara asked looking at me.

"I lay down back here. What I do is very tiring work." I answered.

"How so, un?" he asked. I thought for a moment on how to answer his question, then the car stopped by a river.

"You will see." I said as I got out and rested against the side of the car. Another vehicle showed up not even three minutes later, Deidara was still asking questions to what I did while I was away from them.

"Here is the files of my report for the past three days." a guy said as he handed me the files of the days. I looked through them quickly. 'Hm, Alex wasn't in school, why?' I thought as a sentence caught my interest.

"Report back to me in three days, and get more information on Alex, and her club. Dismissed." I said as I looked up, he was already walking back to the black car he came in. We walked back and got in A.K's car, I looked through the files and it read:

April 30, 2010 7:30 am.

It seems that Alex wasn't in school today, some of her gang stayed clear of the KU Akatsuki for these times that she is away. Something must be up if she is always away. More information needs to be classified by the S-ranked Leader. Update soon.

I looked through the pictures that were there, they had her gang watching us from a distance and glaring.

May 1, 2010 12:03 pm.

Looks like Alex is on the move again, she had five people with her, and they seem to be waiting for something, or someone. Three minutes have passed since I started on noon sharp. A file have been past to Alex, and they seem to be leaving, no further information on whom has passed this file along.

I looked at a single picture of Alex, and ones mentioned in this report. It showed a hand behind a tree passing a folder to Alex. I didn't recognize this hand for it was gloved.

"He rearranged the meeting place to the Ally way." I heard A.K say.

"Why?" I asked looking up from the file.

"He didn't give his answer." he said. 'Why meet there?' I thought, now this struck me as suspicious, none of my member's meet in ally ways, only open places, like the river, park, or even by a store. Never in some place closed, and isolated. Something was up. I looked back at the file.

May 2, 2010 5:35 pm.

Some suspicion has been happening since 3 this after noon. One of our member's has been wandering around without her partner. I followed her without her knowing. None of our member's ever travel along on or off campus. Only our leader does that, and she always has someone close by no matter what. That A-rank should be her partner, but for some reason he doesn't seem to fit in that. This member is a C-rank, she is Crane. Her partner is a B-rank known as Brick, he is no where to be seen at the moment.

She's been waiting around in the same park as Alex the day before, three minutes have passed and she was handed a folder, possibly by the same person the day before. It seems like a mission file, she looked into right away and walked away. I followed her for about half an hour now, she's been going in and out of stores. Not purchasing anything. If my lip reading is correct then she was saying something about putting something on hold for Iwa. I didn't catch most of it, she kept turning her head left and right as she spoke. Then she walks out, going to a different store. Each one was a hard wear store.

An hour had passed, she went to every store that sells hard wear. She was now sitting in a booth, seeming like she was waiting, while writing out what seems like a report. Five minutes have passed now, and she is finished writing. She ordered a soda, as she waited for three more minutes. Some came in quick and handed her another folder. She said there nodding her head as if agreeing or disagreeing with something this person was saying. My suspicion rose as I seen a hint of authority in this person. Something is wrong in our organization. No one is to be trusted anymore. The only one that can be trusted is our own leader, and A.K, along with the people that live with her. Further information needed, leader report immediately.

I looked at this file a little longer, something really fishy was going down, and this Crane girl is to be weary of. I looked at some snap shots of this file. I still didn't recognize this person that handed her the file, but he caught her waiting by the same tree as the bitch, and in a booth being handed a folder, and her looking through the first one like it was a mission folder that I handed out to my member's. Something isn't right, nothing added up. The car had stopped now, and I got out and waited. I didn't trust this place one bit. After reading the file, I now hold the suspicion of Sample, the S-rank that have followed these people around without detection. If I was right, he was waiting with me in hiding. I gave not motion of giving his position away in case others were around.

"I was beginning to worry, Shady-sama." it sounded like he hated saying my name. I held my composure and waited for him to speak further. "Two go wrong, many leave." he started to riddle. It was something important, and I now understood why he wanted to meet in an ally. "Say this song, and they begin to heave." he said.

"Hn." I nodded, and he walked away. I got in and started to think of what he meant by these words. "Two go wrong, many leave. Say this song, and they begin to heave." I said these words out loud. "Something is going down, were losing people by the day, and the strong wall is now starting to crumble down." I said.

"What does that mean, un?" Deidara asked.

"It means that people are working for the other side, and they are giving our information to them. We have bugs in our organization." I said. 'No wonder why Alex seems to be a step further then us. She made a leak, and it's starting to become a large crack.' I thought as I went through what this man had said, and what the file told. We got to our next destination, and already five of my member's were there waiting.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara asked.

"Everyone out." I said as I got out and waited with my waiting five member's. Everyone was quiet. 'The calm before the storm. Soon, the eye of the storm, then the final hit.' I thought as we waited for five minutes. Sure enough I was right, about thirty people jumped out of no where and we started to fight. I took down twenty with the help of A.K, and Deidara. The others took two each.

"What the hell was that about, un?" Deidara asked out of breath.

"We got word that something was going to happen here, when you arrive. So we decided to come here and help you out." a girl smiled.

"Brush up on your fighting skills this shouldn't have taken so long with the eight of us." I said as I looked at the girl.

"Yes, Shady-sama. Also here is our report for the day." the girl said handing me a folder. 'I hate these reports. But since I don't trust Slick with them, I'm stuck with more work.' I thought.

"Here is mine as well, and the others too." a guy spoke up handing me the reports, I now hold 15 folders in my arms.

"Keep on the look out, it seems that there is a breach in our organization. Dismissed." I said and watched as they walked away. We walked back to the car and I laid down in the back seat. Deidara rest in the passenger's seat having it all the way back laying down.

"I understand that much now, un." he said, starting to feel the effects of the fight. I was too. My head ached, my arms were sore, and my legs felt like they were being ripped off.

'Let's see we left around 8:30 am, it is now 11:03 am. We have been waiting in this park for over an hour now. What is keeping them?' I thought as I started to pace around.

"I don't think they are going to show." A.K said looking around the area. "They said ten. But that didn't mean in the morning, it might be at night. Or maybe they got caught up in something." he added.

"Hn." I said, I was looking through the reports, every now and then. The same thing, with different member's in my gang. Each being handed a folder by this person. All day it went like that, I was being handed a report for the three or so days by different members. By the time we got home, Deidara was out like a light, I was sitting at the table reading through the rest of the reports.

"So?" Rexy asked.

"Just reports, fought over 200 people, and lot's of waiting, and reading." I answered her.

"Doesn't sound that exciting." Rexy said picking up a folder and started reading with me.

"Try saying that to Deidara." I said taking a break from the reports. I walked over to him laying on the couch and tossed a blanket over him.

"You've two been gone for about 7 hours, I mean really." Rexy said. "Wow, lot's of work for you to do. You must feel like the Hokage or something." she smiled.

"You have no idea. I'm dead tired, and in need for some sake." I said sitting back down.

"You sound like Sluggy." Rexy said using the nickname I had for Tsunade in the series. "You should cool your slime while you can." she smiled using the joke for it.

"At least I know what she goes through, but I'm not as lazy as her." I said getting back to reading. "Hello what is this?" I said looking at a single report about Uchiha Itachi, and the rest of the Akatsuki gang.

"What did you find?" Rexy asked, she looked over my shoulder. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she said taking the page from me. 'If that is true, then...What will happen here?' I thought.

"You think it's true? Maybe a cover up?" I asked.

"No, from the seriousness from his face, it looks, and says it's true." Rexy said.

"Maybe he is acting?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Rexy said shaking her head, she started to read the single few sentence. "Ariel, and Rexy are a big part of our plan, we need then to go back." she said. "Tsunade maybe right about her, there is something in her mind that can bring us back to our world. We have been gone for too many years." I was shaking my head. Suddenly I felt like Bella from Twilight. Like I actually have a glitch in my own head.

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

"I take it that you have figured it out." I turned and seen Itachi standing behind me. Then everyone started to gather.

"You knew I had people watching you." I said making a statement. "So this isn't false information." I said.

"No, all true. I knew you would find out sooner or later, we need your help getting back to our world. We have stayed here to long, were losing our touch with our ninja ways." Itachi said.

"How long have you stayed here? How many years?" I asked.

"Nearly three years now." Kisame said speaking up. 'Three years? Isn't ninja's suppose to be strong? Why is Deidara tired from what we did all day? Loosing their ninja ways. Hm.' I thought putting it together.

"So if this keeps up.." I started.

"Correct. We could die in this world." Pein said. I looked over at Rexy. She nodded, answering my unheard question.

"Fine, we will help. What do we do?" I asked.

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 11: Know**_

_**Well that concludes my days. Of course, this all never happened, or will ever happen. It's just fan fiction, and I was bored out of my mind when I did this. The reason for such short chapter names is because I hate reading long ones, and also this makes that thing up there shorter. Very convenient^^; Also, coming up with these short chapter names is getting harder now... Some of these are just at the top of my head.**_

_**Do you think these names fit the chapters? Also some of you may have noticed the shortening of my chapters, well not any more, I'm making them longer again. Have fun reading^^;**_

_**R&R or whatever**_

later


	12. Dark 1

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_**OMG! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Deidara: Long wait, yeah? It's been years since you last updated this story, hm!**_

_**^^; Sorry...**_

_**Itachi: Doesn't cut it.**_

**_What will make up for it?_**

**_Deidara: Hm..._**

**_No not that!_**

**_Itachi: *Smirks*_**

**_ANYTHING BUT THAT!_**

**_I, D: WRITE THE DAMN CHAPTER!_**

**_*Tears* No!_**

_**CHAPTER 12: Dark 1**_

_"No." Rexy said shaking her head, she started to read the single few sentence. "Ariel, and Rexy are a big part of our plan, we need then to go back." she said. "Tsunade maybe right about her, there is something in her mind that can bring us back to our world. We have been gone for too many years." I was shaking my head. Suddenly I felt like Bella from Twilight. Like I actually have a glitch in my own head._

_"What the hell is going on?" I said._

_"I take it that you have figured it out." I turned and seen Itachi standing behind me. Then everyone started to gather._

_"You knew I had people watching you." I said making a statement. "So this isn't false information." I said._

_"No, all true. I knew you would find out sooner or later, we need your help getting back to our world. We have stayed here to long, were losing our touch with our ninja ways." Itachi said._

_"How long have you stayed here? How many years?" I asked._

_"Nearly three years now." Kisame said speaking up. 'Three years? Isn't ninja's suppose to be strong? Why is Deidara tired from what we did all day? Loosing their ninja ways. Hm.' I thought putting it together._

_"So if this keeps up.." I started._

_"Correct. We could die in this world." Pein said. I looked over at Rexy. She nodded, answering my unheard question._

_"Fine, we will help. What do we do?" I asked._

Standing in a circle with all the Akatsuki's from the Naruto series, and my best friend, Rexy. We shared a silent conversation, while, Hidan, and Itachi have gone through the preparations. Then the other Naruto character's entered through our door, me and her waited, talking slightly, and once in a while, Mike would join our conversation.

"Alright, stand here," Itachi motioned for me to stand in the center of a circle, with a smaller circle with words in between them, a large kanji that I couldn't identify, and some kanji leading out of the circle, it was all done in blood. "Now, just think of a place in our world, anywhere is good."

"What do I do?" Rexy asked, a bit weary.

"Just stay there, when it looks like Ariel is in trouble just touch her shoulder."

"Right."

"Ready?" Itachi asked the other's, the agreed and told me to think of that place I have chosen. It was in a place in snow, on a bridge where Zabuza met Haku. "Remember the hand sign?"

"Yes," I breathed, my eyes closed, making the hand sign, Itachi had taught me. Suddenly everything went dark, then the door opened, in came unknown figures as everything went up in winds. It seemed to me that everything was in slow motion, as I opened my eyes, I seen them yelling, running towards me, I seen their panicked faces. Did something go wrong? Suddenly I felt like I was being torn apart, everything started to hurt, my body ached. It hurt to even move, breathe, even the weight of my hair was hurting me, like it was crushing me.

A flash of bright light, suddenly fire started to form around me, there were lots of fire. It seems to concentrate on some parts on me, like it was burning scars on me. It hurt.

"What the hell is going on!" I called out, hoping for an answer, someone to come out, someone to tell me it was a dream or something. Nothing. I was still surrounded by the light and the fire. I seen the last of my apartment fading away from my view, fading into the whiteness of the light. "Someone please tell me!"

It was dark again, I got up and looked around hoping to be back in my apartment, or my dorm, or even at my laptop that I usually fall asleep by. It was so dark, no sound, just the darkness. Suddenly I felt pain again, it was like being pulled, and crushed at the same time, "Argh!"

"Relax, you fine," a firm voice told me in the darkness, "Just relax and lie back down."

"W-where am I?" I asked as I lay myself down, the ground was so soft, I was warm, but it was still dark.

"Your in Snow country," the voice said, "I found you in the snow, and it looked like you were in pain."

"Wh-" I stopped trying to regain my composure after another shot of pain ran through my body, "Where t-there other's w-wi-with me?"

"No, you were alone."

"I see," I whispered, where were the other's? Where did they go? Rexy, what happened to her? Mike, where was he? What about the Akatsuki?

"Rest," the voice started to fade away, but the darkness remained.

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 12: Dark 1**_

_**Omg! The shortness!**_

_**Deidara: YOU FAIL, UN!**_

_**Itachi: Time for your punishment!**_

_**NO!**_

**_Deidara: Get the second part down, now, un!_**

**_Itachi: Yes!_**

**_Well sorry! It's 3:3o in the frickin morning!_**

**_Deidara: No excuses, yeah! *Starts to throw bombs at me*_**

**_Ah! I'm working! I'M WORKING!_**

**_Itachi: TYPE FASTER!_**

_**R&R or whatever**_

later


	13. Dark 2

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_**OMG! I'M ALIVE!**_

**_Deidara: Get on with the chapter, un._**

**_Itachi: *Eyes glow red*_**

**_Yes, please don't kill me!_**

**_Deidara: We won't, your the only one who can finish this story, yeah!_**

**_Itachi: *Sharingan activated*_**

**_I'm on it!_**

_**CHAPTER 13: Dark 2**_

_It was dark again, I got up and looked around hoping to be back in my apartment, or my dorm, or even at my laptop that I usually fall asleep by. It was so dark, no sound, just the darkness. Suddenly I felt pain again, it was like being pulled, and crushed at the same time, "Argh!"_

_"Relax, you fine," a firm voice told me in the darkness, "Just relax and lie back down."_

_"W-where am I?" I asked as I lay myself down, the ground was so soft, I was warm, but it was still dark._

_"Your in Snow country," the voice said, "I found you in the snow, and it looked like you were in pain."_

_"Wh-" I stopped trying to regain my composure after another shot of pain ran through my body, "Where t-there other's w-wi-with me?"_

_"No, you were alone."_

_"I see," I whispered, where were the other's? Where did they go? Rexy, what happened to her? Mike, where was he? What about the Akatsuki?_

_"Rest," the voice started to fade away, but the darkness remained_.

Waking up to something bright, the darkness has faded away into the light, opening my eyes only to be blinded once again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Morning," that same voice said, you can almost hear the smile in it, "You rest well?"

"Feels like I haven't moved in ages," I mumbled as I attempted to sit up, I failed.

"Relax, you have many wounds," I opened my eyes to look at this person. She had long black hair, with the nicest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen, "Tell me, are you a ninja?"

"A..a ninja?" I asked.

"Yes, you have wounds only a ninja would get."

"No, I'm not a ninja." I said a bit dumbfounded, what had happened before I feel into the darkness? We were standing in a circle with me in the center, I started thinking of the snow country, and I ended up here. Where is here? Oh right, the snow country.

"Oh, I thought you might be, not many people here are ninja's," she spoke, I looked over at her confused, "This is a fishing town."

"Oh," I said, understanding now. A fishing town, not much people here are ninja's, as far as my knowledge. If it was a fishing town, then they would be by water, or on an island, maybe it was like that place in the mist country, where the Great Naruto bridge is. The girl got up and left, I still lay there staring at the ceiling, occasionally looking out the window, a few birds have flown by nothing real eventful there.

Look down at myself I was covered in red cloth, wait, red cloth? Trying once again to sit up, once that was complete I looked myself over. Yup, I was wrapped in bandages, that is now soiled from my blood. Now that spoke as odd, I didn't have any wounds when I came here, did I? Looking at my hands I seen a long gash of blood on the bandages, it was like every wound on my body reopened after they have healed years ago.

Looking at my stomach, sure enough there were wounds like I've been stabbed, on my arms were also gashes, even my legs. Over the years I've been getting into fights, most of the time they used weapons on me, and when I was younger, my father used to beat on me, one time he used a kitchen knife and cut my hand, it was suppose to be my throat, but luckly I knew Mike back then, and he taught me how to fight back.

My other hand was from my first boyfriend, my father hired him to do the same, but I kicked his ass and never seen him since, my second boyfriend got me in the stomach, I was lucky that he didn't hit any eternal organs, barely got out of that one alive, I was lucky that a police officer was there and that he seen the whole thing. My third, my was he horrible, he went all out, and I sure didn't go down without a fight. That explains the other gashes on my arms and legs, along with my stomach. The brusis were from my father, some cuts as well, yeah he was an ass hole, hate his living guts.

Laying back down, to give my aching muscles a rest, and to help heal my old battle wounds, well it was a battle, a battle for life. Maybe here I can have my life back, live like a normal kid, almost can't wait. Wait...Did I get smaller? Nah, can't be. Everything went dark once more.

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 13: Dark 2**_

**_Haha, I'm so evil, yes I have a nasty plan for, Ariel, also I will give her a new name. And the time here will be reviled in the next chapter^^;_**

**_What had happened to the others? It will be the next chapter after the next chapter, don't worry you will find out soon enough, but not soon enough. Wow I really am Evil^^;_**

_**R&R or whatever**_

later


	14. Five

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_**CHAPTER 14: Five**_

_My other hand was from my first boyfriend, my father hired him to do the same, but I kicked his ass and never seen him since, my second boyfriend got me in the stomach, I was lucky that he didn't hit any eternal organs, barely got out of that one alive, I was lucky that a police officer was there and that he seen the whole thing. My third, my was he horrible, he went all out, and I sure didn't go down without a fight. That explains the other gashes on my arms and legs, along with my stomach. The brusis were from my father, some cuts as well, yeah he was an ass hole, hate his living guts._

_Laying back down, to give my aching muscles a rest, and to help heal my old battle wounds, well it was a battle, a battle for life. Maybe here I can have my life back, live like a normal kid, almost can't wait. Wait...Did I get smaller? Nah, can't be. Everything went dark once more._

Alright, now I know I got smaller, how the hell did this happen?

I knew something was different in my voice, not just the scratching feeling when you first wake up, it sounded younger.

What the hell is this?

"You can move now," the female smiled, she was standing in the door way watching me look myself over, "I'm glad."

"Yes," I said looking back into the mirror, yes, I am younger, I look like I'm five.

This can't be happening, what is going on?

How in the world did I become younger?

My hair is still long, my bangs still folded over my right eye, same milk chocolate brown eyes.

I'm just smaller, and look more childish.

Is this even possible?

Wow, so many unanswered questions, I wonder if this is to regain what I have lost. Wait! What about the other's? Did they have the same fate? Or...I should just worry about myself for now, I have to many problems of my own at the moment. I'll get to it, when the time has come.

"How about some breakfast?" the girl smiled, I looked over at her and smiled back nodding, may as well act the part as a child until I can figure out to get back to my normal age. She lead me into the kitchen, this place wasn't that back, a bit run down, but may as well make the best of it. The floors looked worn down, the table was wobbly, the pillows that we sit on for seats were tattered, and some stuffing was coming out. A man was sitting at the head of the wobbly table reading a newspaper, I sat down across from the girl. I don't believe I caught her name.

"So, your the girl from the snow?" the man said gruffly, not looking up from his paper.

"Y-yes," I said, I have to admit that I am nervous around him, it feels like he can kill me any second, or injure me more then I already am. Just like my own father.

"I'm Kenshin Yori," he introduced himself. 'Damn! I have to think of a name quick!' I thought franticly, "This is my wife, Kenshin Atsuko."

"I'm, Akane Suzume," I said thinking quickly, I know that Akane means Bright Red, and Suzume means Sparrow, so it should work. The girl's first name means 'Warm Child, or Kind Child, or Honest Child'. Yori means 'Trust' and their last names mean Modest, and truth. Makes sense, but does it mean that they are not a threat to me? Or are they like my own family, mostly my father, or the other men I had encountered?

"Well nice to meet you Suzume," Yori smiled finally looking up from his paper, I mentally sighed, but waited for the worst, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like," he finished, I was shocked, no one had said that to me before. Usually they would kick me out, since I'm always getting into fights, and holding a rep with parents that I'm a trouble maker, a gang member, a bad influence, or something like that. This is different, they had welcomed me into their home without a second thought, would this be, okay?

"Yes," Atsuko smiled warmly, this to took me by surprise, "Stay as long as you like, at least until your wounds have healed."

"Th-thank you kindly," I said and did a slight head bow to them, I knew the customs here, well it was mostly from the manga, or anime shows that I mostly watched, and who says that T.V does teach you anything? But I mostly learned from books, since I worked at a book store, I would often take a book and start reading it when I'm on my breaks. I preferred books over the box any day, at least books had something good in them.

They both smiled at me and they started eating, once the food was cooked and brought to the table. Somehow this felt, there I say it, I never thought I would call a place like this, a word that I'm thinking of, homey. I felt at ease, like nothing bad will happen to me, unlike my own home where I got beat on every day. I broke my chop sticks and started eating myself, the food even tasted good. It felt like I haven't eaten in years, being careful with my bandages I ate the plate of food. If I wanted to, I would have eaten the plate as well, and it did look tasty. (A/N: I just realized... My writing style changed.)

After I had my third plate of fried rice, and and bits of fish, I was full. It really did feel like I haven't eaten in days, hm now that I think of it, I was never well fed back with my family. Well, that was the past, I have to think about the now, and how the hell am I going to get home.

"What day is it?" I asked, I had to make sure that this is the right time and day as it is in our own world.

"Saturday, August, 19, 1995," Yori answered, smiling. 'So, I am five, then that means I went back in time in the Naruto world,' I thought as I smiled and nodded my thanks to Yori. 'Was this before, Naruto was created? Or did it exist before we even knew it?' I thought. We all started to talk, mostly about me and where I came from, I told them that I didn't know where I came from and I told them about my abusive father, and ran as far away from him. They both looked shocked, and maybe that explained my wounds to them, so I don't have to worry about explaining that to them.

"I-I don't know much about my past, just what my father did," I said looking down slightly. No one knew how much I hurt inside, I've always tried to hide it from everyone so they won't worry about me, but that ended up failing at night. "C-can we change the subject?"

"Yes, of course," Atsuko said in a caring voice, this somehow reminded me of my friends mother's, of how they used to treat people after hearing something like this. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know," I answered, was I even going to stay that long?

"What is your favourite hobby?" Yori asked, leaning forward to listen to my answer.

"I have lot's of hobbies," I answered, it was true, I always did something to keep myself busy, even for a little bit.

"Name one," Atsuko smiled.

"Drawing," I answered, I had a small art studio back in my old house, it had all my drawings of the Akatsuki, Inu-Yasha, SpongeBob, Bleach, and other drawings of anime characters, some were of animals, or of random things.

"Can you show us your work?" Yori asked, interested.

"I lost all my things when I ran," I said. Yori understood, Atsuko went to get some paper, and a pencil, for me to show them what I can do. Once they arrived in front of me, I went right to work.

Once I was finished, I showed them the picture. It was a mountain scenery, with birds flying, a reflective lake, trees, a few wild life, and a realistic girl standing in the center of it all. It was rather simple, but it was still pretty. I guess I didn't start from the beginning like a child was suppose to, I still hold my original talents when I was older in my own world. I wonder if I still know how to cook.

"Wow," Atsuko said amazed, I wouldn't blame her, I was still shocked that I did that too, "You are a wonderful artist," she smiled at me and passed the paper to her husband, Yori.

"Yes, this is good," Yori said after scanning the page over, "Tell us more about yourself."

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 14: Five**_

**_Muhahaha! I'm still evil! Hm, I think I shall end this in a few more chapters, thank you all for the support, you are all awesome!_**

**_The other's are still missing, where did they end up? You will find out next chapter, and I might make a sequel, it's still a little iffy. Again, sorry for it being so short, I was having a bit of writers block. Anyways..._**

_**R&R or whatever**_

later


	15. End

_IDONOTOWNANYTHING! ONLYTHEMADEUPS. THERE_

_WARNING:_

_Short Chapter, also PG 14!_

_Cause:_

_Laziness, and Rexy's Hidan mouth._

_**CHAPTER 15: End**_

_Once I was finished, I showed them the picture. It was a mountain scenery, with birds flying, a reflective lake, trees, a few wild life, and a realistic girl standing in the center of it all. It was rather simple, but it was still pretty. I guess I didn't start from the beginning like a child was suppose to, I still hold my original talents when I was older in my own world. I wonder if I still know how to cook._

_"Wow," Atsuko said amazed, I wouldn't blame her, I was still shocked that I did that too, "You are a wonderful artist," she smiled at me and passed the paper to her husband, Yori._

_"Yes, this is good," Yori said after scanning the page over, "Tell us more about yourself."_

-**Other's prov**'s for a change. Yes, we get to see what had happened, this might be the last chapter, not sure, we shall see.-

I opened my eyes to the blinding light known as the Sun, hooray, I'm alive! (Sarcasm is heavy with this one) I looked around seeing only trees, what a shock there? No? Then it must be that Kisame, and Deidara were walking out of the forest then. Surprise? I think not.

"Hidan, what the hell happened?" Kisame asked.

"How the fuck should I fucking know you pissing fucker," I colorfully said to him, for I know Kisame could be gay. Couldn't be, he's been after Itachi since they meet, and he said to her that he was gay. Yeah, I see the screw up there too. Just so you all know, I adopted this from Itachi, whom adopted it from, Hidan. Who the hell knows where Hidan had gotten it from but I don't give a...

"Where am I?" a new voice sounded, if given the choice it should sound better but no, it just had to be the bitchy bitch we all know as bitchy bitch slut. Also known as BBS, or Alex, in some cases. How did she ...

"How in the world did you get here?" Kisame asked. Yup, just my ...

"I was thinking the same thing, but how did WE get here?" BBS grounded out, as if it would help any. Also will I ever finish a thought with these two? No wonder how Itachi can stay sane with us, how on earth did she ...

"Crystal?" Kisame asked confused that she was here. Yeah, how did she get...

"Yeah?" she asked, guess that's a no for my other question.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Plane, Invited myself figure I would surprise you all, guess I was the one that got the surprise," Crystal smiled.

"So mind explaining how this all happened, I mean where the hell are we?" What was she? The queen of England? Hell no was she gonna boss me around, I'll give her one to remember me by.

"I barely understand it, we need to find the Akatsuki, and Ita..Shady," Kisame said. I just nodded, they didn't see, if they did, they sure didn't show it. They are...

"Fuck her, let's just get out of here without her," BBS growled, damn will I ever finish a sentence? Fuckers. There I said it! Take that Bit...

"Go fuck yourself, were not leaving here with out her, bitch," Crystal was ready to punch her in the face, go her.

"Chill," Kisame growled at all of them, not me, I'm being good for once. Heh, yeah right, I'm plotting on how to kill BBS. "Now, let's go find our Deidara looking friend and get the hell out of here, because we could get killed here." Kisame said.

Everything looked eerily green here, it was creepy, it was like in one of those UFO movies, where we are in the dark, and noises come from the forest off the trail some. Then it starts to get foggy down here, where it makes it harder to see, then suddenly something grabs one of the people behind you, they scream...wait! What the fuck! It actually happened! TAKE THAT BITCH!

"Run!" Kisame yelled, after Alex was taken by a ninja, we started running for our lives, eventually spitting up along the way. Hope I see them again.

-Akatsuki-

They arrived back, in the Rain country, at the base, but where was Ariel? Who cares, they have betting things to worry about

_**END**_

_**CHAPTER 15: End**_

**_Alright, to tell the truth, I didn't know where this story was going, and a few missing parts are in the story, yes, sorry for that^^;_**

**_Alright the end. Yes, THE. END. So, when I get back, should I make a sequel? Yes? No? You choose, look on my profile and vote, not here, or here is good, but both would be preferred and also, when you review here, give ideas about the sequel (If you voted Yes), cause right now, I'm fresh out._**

**_You know that feeling when your thinking of your words before hand and you say them out loud they mush together? Well it was like that for this story, I'll go back and fix it all, still same plot, if there was one. Oh wait, yes their is a plot, hm hm hm. Yeah, that is meh laugh, sorta adopted it when in my crazy world of SoL, you all know me as Deidara, yes, NiR Deidara to be exact, but the NiR are symbols, but you will know me when you go to search for it. Yes, I'm a rpg freak, I got my sister to put me on her web site, she is known as Fangs F.O.E, or there I say it, Tobi. Yes Deidara No Danna is Tobi, and I Itachi is known as Deidara, weird yes...Wait, off topic..._**

**_So I might give writing stories a break for a bit after this, so I shall be on Hiatus, because, I'm helping Deidara No Danna with her stories. Yes, I get to read them first, hm hm hm._**

_**R&R or whatever**_

later (In another story, or my sister's story, you know here by now.)


End file.
